Evolution
by Black Vendetta
Summary: Human mind and Alien body, both of them molded together, a man must forgo all he has ever loved, to earn back his new freinds trust in his new form, to lead them, and his new hive to safty, and then... then they find a way to go home, for both of them
1. just another guard

Chapter one: Suspicions

.  
Will Carter Slowly patrolled the boring halls of GENO-TEC, he sighed, running his fingers through his brown hair, he was getting tired, he blue eyes blinked. He was twenty one years old, he turned 22 next week.

He readjusted the strap on his M4A-1 Pulse Rifle, and thought back to his contract, he took the job about two weeks ago, and he was told to look out for anything unusual. Which was harder than you would think it would be.

GENO-TEC, was a cesspool for Unusual, when he was patrolling some areas, he would here things, like things climbing on the walls, and loud screeches below him.

But that was at night, day didn't get any better, when you were walking down the medical area, all the doors were always shut without any windows. One time he was leaning against the wall next to a door, and this was when they had windows installed.

He was lighting up a cigarette, and he happened to turn around. And something smashed into the window next to him.

He staggered back from the window, some doctor was pounding on it franticly, he hurriedly opened the door and rushed inside, pulling the same doctor out of the room, after the doctor cleared the door way, he looked up to see a hulking figure crawling out of the air vent, it hissed, the lights were out in the room except for one lamp.

He raised his Pulse Rifle, and he blinked as the thing came into view, he didn't take the time to see what it did, it could've been friendly, or whatever. All he knew is that unloaded all 100 bullets in his pulse rifle into that monsters face.

After the lights were turned on, he soon learned that it was a Xenomorph, a X.E.N.O.M.O.R.P.H. he had no idea what that terror was doing inside this place, but he prayed that it was just that lone one. It was true that Xenomorph's were on planet Ariveska but they were in the deep jungles, not in the heavily populated west coast. But the GENO-TEC facility was close to the Electrical grid the surrounded the 683 mile stretch of human populated coastline, it is possible one got inside an sought refuge in the GENO-TEC building.

The doctor that he saved was a medical student that came here to take an internship as a scientist. And her name was Stacey Sanders, the two became quick friends and they sat together often she was twenty one years old and had brown eyes and hair. And she stood 6.1 feet tall.

And had a sunny disposition. Which rivaled his realistic view at the world, which wasn't that bright.

Will grunted, he hated the night shift, he just hated it. It was quiet he hated quiet, it meant that nothing was happening, or that something bad was about to happen.

Either way, he was getting paid to do this stuff. He looked at his Rifle; it was given to him the day he got the job. It was a powerful weapon, accurate and carried lots of ammo. But it was military grade hardware, used by the army and marines.

What he never understood was why they gave it to him; all he was doing was guarding a building. Not fighting a war?

But he had to admit, when he saw the Xeno, he was glad he had it.

He rounded a corner, and he saw the clock on the wall, it was 4:35, his shift was almost over.

"Damn I can't wait to call it a night,-"he was cut short by a banging sound, coming from one of the rooms, and then groans. He instantly looked to where it was coming from. He pointed his Pulse rifle at the door to his right; it was coming from inside it. He flicked on the high powered shoulder light, and it cut through the faint shadows in the hall way.

He walked over to the sliding door, and gently tapped the open switch, and with whoosh the door slides to the left into the wall, the lights were off in the room, and he walked in, there was a hallway that led to another door on the left side of the wall, and a rounded window that raveled a dark lit room. He walked to the door in a rush, he could here muffle screams, and somebody was in trouble.

He opened the door and quickly stepped into the room shining his light through the darkness. He stumbled back two steps; his light was shining on a familiar curved dome.

A Xenomorph, and in front of it was a mutilated torso of a man. He brought up his pulse rifle but was to slow the Black creature hissed, and leapt at him. Seeing this will stopped short of raising his rifle and thrusted it forward. Into the Xenomorph, the heavy metal rifle connected with the Xenomorph which grabbed him, remembering what he was told about them, he leaned back and made as much distance between him and its face.

Just in time as the piston like inner mouth leapt out at him, nearly hitting him. Will growled as he pushed against the Xenomorph, lucky this one seemed small, about his size, but still dangerous, he pushed it over and he landed on top of it, and pinned its tail to the ground with he left foot, he pressed his Rifle against its face not letting it try and hit him again with its second piston like mouth.

The thing was strong for its size, it didn't stop hissing, and its claw like hands tore at his arms. He brought back his rifle and slammed it into the Xenomorph, stunning it momentarily, he rolled to side and stood up, bringing his Rifle to arms, he squeezed the trigger, and ended the Xenomorph's existence.

He made sure it was dead, its acid blood spewing onto the floor, burning the tiles with a hissing sound, and the stench soon followed.

He looked up, his heart racing, the door on the other side of the room opened, and two men stepped out, the lights in the room flicked on, it was his security chief, John Black, and another man, known as Morin Archer.

John black was a big imposing man, but with only one eye, no one knows why but he wears an eye patch, and he has black hair and a black eye, so this gives his the name Captain blacky. Because he's an Ex-Marin Captain, the name suites him. He was 45 years old, and always wears a permanent scowl on his face.

The other man; Morin Archer, was less imposing, but still had an aura of superiority, he was a top scientist, and he had brown hair and black eyes, he was short and scrawny, and he looked like a classic nerd, always pushing his glasses back up on his long nose.

"Sir?" Will said saluting to his superior officer; his officer waved his arm down, still scowling.

"At ease, what are you doing here privet?" noting Wills rank

"I heard screaming sir, and this, thing, was attacking this man when I came in, I take it you heard the screaming as well?" Will said, still shaking.

"…yes, we did…" glancing at John, and then will.

"What was this Xeno doing in here?" Will asked hurriedly, reloading his Pulse Rifle in fear of another Xeno lurking nearby.

"Excuse me Privet, but this area is off limits. Isn't it?" The scientist asked carefully, seeming to choose his words.

'There's something there not telling me…' Will thought for a moment, what was left of the poor man on the floor showed that he was dressed in just a blue jump suit, and a shaved head.

And he also noticed that there were little to no vents in the room and those that were too small for a Xeno to crawl through, he first thought that this was an operating room, since there were medical tables and other doctor's equipment.

But then he didn't think that this was meant for people. "No sir, I didn't see any signs, and anyway I'm a guard, I'm here so this kind of things don't happen." Will said, also choosing his words carefully. He bent down to the poor man closing his eyes with a brush of his hand.

"Who was he?" Will asked.

John and Morin looked at each other, and then at will.

"He was a… test subject… we were seeing the affects of what a low pressure environment has on humans. We were about to react to the Xeno in the room, but they are quick and you got in here first… so I guess we must thank you, we'll make arrangements for this poor man." Morin says sharply, seemingly annoyed with wills constant questions.

Will stood up, and he saluted once more to his superior officer. And then he turned and walked out.


	2. Friends are hopefully forever

Chapter Two: Volunteer

Will woke up, and laid there a moment; he rolled over on his bunk and looked at his alarm clock. 10:26.

He sighed, and forced himself to get up. He sat at the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. "I seriously need to stop taking the night shift…" he took out a cigarette, and lit it up.

He stood up and put on his dark blue guard uniform. And slung his Pulse rifle over his back, along with his service pistol strapped to his leg.

He walked out this door to his room and into the hallway. He was hungry, and he couldn't wait to get to the mess hall and chow down on something.

While he was walking, he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey there Stacy." Will smiled hugging his friend.

"Hey Will, is it true that there was a Xeno in here?" she asked worriedly.

Will nodded, "Yeah but I took care of it, but I swear something's' going on here." He muttered.

Stacy cocked her head, confused. "What do you mean?" She asked him.

Will patted her on the back reassuringly, and the two continued walking to the mess hall.

"It's nothing to worry about Stace." He assured her, forcing a smile on his face.

Stacy shrugged the thought off, and she asked another question, "So, what's this I hear about you going into the restricted zone?"" she smirked.

Will glanced at her, "What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh you didn't know? D section, it's been restricted." She told him.

Will was about to say something, but then the two reached the mess hall. The two walked in and got there trays, and then they sat down at a table.

Another person walked over and sat down with them, it was an old friend of Will, Johnny Barley, a twenty five year old, with blond hair and black eyes, he had a cocky grin on his face, and messy hair, he was also a guard like will, but yet he had a swagger about him, something that made him a likeable, but yet cocky basterd.

"He leaned on the table, "hey there Will, so I heard that you popped a Xenee last night, am I right?" he asked.

Will laughed slightly "yeah I did, but can we get over that? Anyway it wasn't that big." He instead humbly, "half my size, hell I overpowered it, and that's something. I think it was a newborn." He thought.

"Oh come on… live a little, it was a Xenee none the less man?" Johnny slapped Will on the back and shook him a little grinning like a madman.

Will pushed Johnny back playfully, "hey, nock that off!" Will laughed.

Stacy rolled her eyes and smiled. "*Sigh* men…" she chuckled.

After will and Johnny finished playing, they refocused on eating there meal. "So what's this I hear about D area being sealed off from everyone else?" Will asked, intrigued.

D section always had a shadiness about it, and this just doubled it.

"I don't know much, but right after your little escapade, now no one is allowed to go anywhere in to D section." Stacy answered for him. "Nobody knows why." She shrugged casually.

Will wasn't really listening, he was busy thinking that something shady was going on, it was starting to come together, his heavy duty rifle, a room with no way for a Xeno to get out, the way John and Morin acted so casually with the dead man, but annoyed with the dead Xeno he killed, and the way the Area was so quickly sealed off…

"Will?" Stacy nudged him.

Will shook his head, "oh, yeah sorry, long night…" he mumbled

"Yeah I guess I would be wiped to after boxing some crap out of a Xenee too I guess." Johnny grinned.

Will managed a smile, he stood up and cleared his place, and his friends did the same, all of them said their goodbyes, and went off to do their separate duties.

Will walked through the halls, and as usual, nothing really ever happens. He kept walking, and he kept looking around for anything that was out of place in the already out of place building.

It was then when he passed the entrance for D Section, he paused and glanced at it, and he raised an eyebrow, and looked at the newly placed sign,

NO UNOTHERIZED PERSONAL.

He paused for a moment, and then he continued walking; wondering what was really going on here at GENO-TEC.

After four more hours of endless walking, he ran into somebody familiar, and it wasn't somebody he would really prefer not talking to.

John Black,

Will saluted, but the head of security waved off the formalities.

"Privet, I have a proposition for you." He started,

"Yes sir?"

"You've been very good in your job, reacting to emergencies when they arise, and you don't complain." John continued.

"It's my job sir," The privet nodded.

"And I know something that you may find, erhm, suites, you're caliber of work." John said, "and you will understand that this occupation I'm about to offer you is a great opportunity for you. And I'm sure that you'll accept it, the pay is outstanding and it is much more fun then what you are doing now-"but john was cut off.

"YES! Sign me up now if it gets me out of here." Will shout eagerly.

"…D… don't you want to hear the other part of…" John says taken aback.

"Nope. Where do I sign?" Will shouts.

"Well… you don't sign anywhere…." John stutters, confused by how easy this was going.

"Ok, then show me where do I go." Will continues eagerly.

"…it's in D section, just follow me…" John nodded to the door.

"Ok, let's go." Will nodded.

John lead the eager privet into D section, and the two stepped through the door.

"So what kind of work is this anyw-!" the last thing Will saw was a long black CC-12 ShockRod being slammed into his chest. And then he blacked out.


	3. Promotion sucks

Chapter Three: The Truth.

Will slowly opened his eyes, only to have them shut again from the searing blinding light that shut his eyes again. He opened them carefully this time. Rolling his head so it faced away from the lights.

He tried moving his limbs. But he felt metal binds holding them down to the cold steel table under him.

He coughed, and now his eyes were adjusted to the light. He could now see he was in a small white room, he was on an operating table.

And an IV was being fed into his wrist, but what was being fed into his wrist was a dull green, but it burned slightly when now felt coursing through his veins.

He heard a door open on the other side of the room. And he heard footsteps walking over to him.

He strained his head to get a look at who was walking over to him. But all he could see was black outlines of three people looking over him.

"He's awake." One voice said.

"I know."

"What's the current status of the transfer?"

"Currently at 86% complete, it's only a matter of minutes now."

"Do you think this one will work?"

"We currently have a 48% chance of this one physical. But in mental standing this one may be able to retain its intellect and mind, thanks to his training."

"Do what you can to raise the physical stand point, but if it is likely to fail, keep the mental stand point."

"Yes sir,"

"Good, see to it is done after the Transfer is complete, the start the genetic bonding."

"wh-..what! what's happening!" Will shouted, but his throat was burning. "Somebody! ANSWER ME!" Will cried.

He was suddenly struck with a fire inside him it seemed like, he started thrashing vainly on his iron bed. He screamed in agony as he felt that he was melting, falling apart. Then he fainted once more as pain forced him in to the second mind.

…..

Stacy woke up, and got out of her bed, quickly pulling sheets over her naked body, she heard nocks at her door, and she answered it.

"Stacy," it was Johnny, he looked deadly serious. This must've been something gravy important to have him acting like this, but she saw it in his eyes that told her it was.

"Something's happened to Will, he hasn't come gotten me for the next shift." Johnny said.

Stacy raised an eyebrow and cocked her head. "So…"

"I looked everywhere for him, and I mean EVERYWHERE. But I couldn't find him." He said franticly.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Johnny! Are you _sure_ that you just overlooked him?"

Johnny gave her a 'are you kidding me' Look that silenced her.

"Ok, so you looked everywhere, but I don't understand? What is getting you so worked up?" she asked.

Johnny handed her something, and she gasped, with wide eyes.

It was Wills' prized service pistol. He NEVER let it out of his sight.

"I found it front of D Section."

Stacy franticly looked up at Johnny and then she got dressed quickly and the two hurried out of her room.


	4. Xenoes, Xenoes, everywhere

Chapter Four: Changing

Will screamed through the entire night, he felt as if knives were trying to punch their way through his skin, but the morning brought no rest for the privet then.

He felt the pain ebb slightly, but he still felt the roaring fire inside him blaze.

The door opened, and he once again tried to see who it was.

But yet again the light blinded him.

He felt as if he was dying.

"Sir, it's no go. We can't complete the procedure, its tearing him apart. But subject 34 has an uncanny promise of metal retaining capabilities."

"Such a shame… go ahead, go to plan be. This may help us with the research…"

"Of course sir, we'll start the process now…"

"*Sigh* such hard work, and such a promising subject… but I guess it was not meant to be… well I guess it is what it is."

Will tried to speak but just a gargling noise came out. He thrashed, as the burning sensation just settled to a steady, Painful throb in his muscles.

The men left the room once more, and he screamed in agony as the pain spiked, his head was killing him.

He faded into black, and passed out.

…

Will dreamed that night, he dreamed of past days, and long nights. He was dreaming of his life, of what he had done, accomplished, failed, and loved. Of what he had done up till now. His mother, his father, his brothers and sisters. All of them.

He wondered if he would ever see them again, and what was happening to him. What was going on?

…

Johnny and Stacie's fruitless quest, to find will was hopeless, they weren't allowed into D section, and nobody else saw him anywhere else. Nothing.

He was as good as lost, or dead.

Morning was there only option.

Stacy didn't want to sleep alone that night, she was too scared. So Johnny stayed with her that night.

….

"YOU ARE LYING!" Johnny screamed at John Black, he had announced that Will quit yesterday. Unannounced, and told no one.

"He did. Late last night, he just left. I was hoping that you saw him." The head of security stated. Slightly annoyed at his subordinates attitude.

"I found his service pistol lying in front of D section! He never leaves it behind! You did something with him! I know it! You two ALWAYS had something going on!" Johnny was yelling now, he was certain that John had something to do with it.

John Black visually flinched at the mention of the service pistol.

"Barley! CALM DOWN! You are out of your mind! We would never do anything to him! All I know is that he's not here! And that you may have seen him!" the chief of security barked angrily, his veins throbbing.

The cocky guard slammed his jaw shut but his eyes were burning, rage coursed through them. He saluted once, and then turned on his heel and stormed off

"That damn boy is getting his nose stuck in places they shouldn't be… maybe I fond our next volunteer though…" the chief grinned.

…..

Will didn't care when his arms and legs were unstrapped, he also didn't care when he was carried into another room, or when they washed him in a skin burning decontamination shower.

And when he was lazily hauled out into a room and thrown onto a bed and a uniform was tossed onto him.

He felt de-humanized to the ultimatum, humiliated. Demoralized. He had no will to go on left in him.

But soon, hunger overtook his depression, he forced himself up, and he got dressed in the blue jumpsuit.

He walked outside, and he wasn't surprised at what he saw, security cameras everywhere, along with guards, but these were dressed in heavy gear, they had Heavy duty M4A1 pulse rifles with undrebarrle Grenade Launchers.

And XMS-8 Shotguns, but they had on Black combat armor and combat helmets with reinforced Kevlar inner plating.

They walked in pairs, and paid no attention to him. Will walked through the halls numbly; he felt so out of place in here.

He felt alone.

He blindly found his way to a room, and above the door read a plain sign, which said, _mess hall._

He shuffled forward, and pushed the door open, carelessly he shuffled into the room, it was average sized, same size as an auditorium, or a gym with tables set up here and there, and a place where the food was sitting.

There were people sitting here and there, he counted forty, or fifty. Not including him. A few grim faces turned and looked at him, but they just went back to their food.

He saw women, children, and men, and kids not even ten yet sitting alone or not.

He got himself some nameless and disgusting crap, and then looked for a place to sit down, all the tables were packed, and nobody seemed willing to move, so he just settled for a table, alone.

He suffered in silence, picking at his food, he ran his hand through his hair, only to his despair that he now had no hair, but he didn't remember having his hair cut, but all the same it made his feel even more isolated then before.

He heard footsteps, but he didn't want to look up. He sensed that someone had sat down at his table.

"Hey," a tired voice spoke to him. "They got you didn't they." It continued.

Will glanced up, in front of him was a man, bald, and smiling sadly. He had grey eyes, which was unusual.

"My names Shawn, Shawn Parkerten. You?" Shawn asked, poking his mush with a plastic fork

"Will. Just will." Will sighed outwardly, leaning on his arm for support.

"I know how you're feeling; the first few days are the worst." Shawn consoled him. "You just got to hang on though that last scrap of hope." Shawn smirked.

"What's going on here?" Will looked up.

"None of us really know. But we get picked up; they do something to us, and then were dropped here. After some time, some of us are taken away and we don't see them again." Shawn droned on,

Will looked up now, and paused, "what are they doing to us," he whispered in a gravely low voice.

"We don't know." He spoke "but there doing something to us, testing." Shawn guessed.

"But what kind of testing?" Will prodded, leaning forward. "WHAT, are they doing, to ME?" he hissed.

"…will… when we wake up here. We all have hair… but within days… we lose it, and then we lose weight, people get frustrated easily, and violent. And then there taken away. And if I can see right, your hair is gone already…" Shawn grinned sadly.

"That's not answering ANYTHING!" Will seethed through gritted teeth.

"See?" Shawn sighed, slowly shaking his head.

Will gagged, Shawn was right something is happening to him. Something bad.

It was at that time that he suddenly felt very aware of the fact that he felt something crawling under his skin.

…

…

…

End Chapter Five.


	5. The Hive

Chapter Six: Arise.

Will Screamed in his sleep, and he woke up, the thought of fire was racing in his mind, he looked around franticly for the source of the flame, but he calmed to the sight of no orange red crimson and yellow, but he felt that familiar heat still.

He felt his own skin, and he recoiled at the touch of it, he was burning up.

He got out of his uncomfortable bed, and hurried into the bath room, and turned on the shower, a cold one.

When he stepped in, small waifs of steam hissed from his skin. He was fascinated from this; it was if his core body temperature was rising.

He then also noticed that his skin felt hard to the touch, it felt like leather, except it looked like regular human skin.

Or so it was, he saw what looked like dark veins under his skin, but he felt strangely calm about all of this.

He finished with his shower, and he got dressed in his clothes, he felt his face and looked into the mirror.

For a second, he thought that he was seeing someone else. What he was seeing was the shell of a once sharp and savvy man.

All that's left is the haunted eyes of that man.

Wills face; his nose was a bit shrunken back into his skull his ears were shriveled, and his mouth was larger, his jaw was larger, and powerful, his forehead was hardening greatly. His eyes on the other hand, they had a cloudy grew mist in them, and they were pulling back into his eyes sockets.

He couldn't see that well, he didn't know why. But he felt lethargic, and clumsy. His legs were lengthening, and so was his arms, his hands felt the mouth of an alligator, blessed with god like strength

He grasped the handle bar that held his towel; it was iron, and hard. He squeezed lightly and then he let, go, what was left, was his hand imprint, he bent the bar.

But what was also different, was that his finger nails were getting harder, and growing rapidly.

He sighed, whatever was happening, he didn't know.

…..

Later that day with Will after breakfast, he saw something, that he feared is what he would become of.

In the lunch room, he saw somebody being dragged, struggling, through the hallway with five guards restraining the woman, by her arms legs and her head. She was letting out an unearthly wail.

He shuddered to think that he would have the same fate; he followed at a distance keeping an eye out on her.

The guards walked through a door with red warning stripes on it, the door slid open, and the struggling women kept screaming.

Will could follow no more, but he needn't to, the guards through her quickly through the door, and then quickly closed it behind them.

The five walked away and past him, all of them shaking their heads and muttering; "…this is wrong man" "why are we doing this…" "This is sick…."

They gave sad frowns at will that quickly ran up to one of them. "What's going on? What's happening?" he instead.

"We can't tell you, but, were sorry. From the looks of it, you don't have much time now." The fifth guard spoke somberly.

"What… What do you mean? Is there anything you can tell me? What's going on here?" Will was frantic now.

"We don't know either. We just don't know." The guard sighed. The others have moved on.

"Look, if I can find out anything, _before_ you go crazy like her," he gestured to the door, it was being slammed on. "My names Austin Tyler, you" the blue eyed blond hair 32 year old or so heavily equipped guard asked.

"Will Carter or at least I think I was?" Will sighed sadly. "How much time do you say I have?"

"A day, no more. After that… we don't know what happens. *sigh* Nice meeting you." Austin sighed, and patted will on the back and went on patrol.

"What is happening to me…" will whisper, looking at his hands.

….

Johnny and Stacy had lost all hope, they had given up, and Will was lost to them.

"What did they do to him…?" Stacy whispered.

"I don't know, but there gona pay." Johnny growled.

The two walked out of Stacie's room and down the hall, they had to find something, they had a plan, they had to find a way, to get into D section.

….

Will screamed, he just went to bed, after talking to Shawn, he was I such pain it was unimaginable, he felt his bones breaking inside of him, he felt his skull beginning to crack.

He screamed continuously, the pain was intense.

He kept feeling it even as he fell into unconsciousness.

….

Morning came swift and abruptly, Will felt groggy and uncoordinated. Then he noticed he was being carried, he looked up to see the familiar face of Austin.

Austin smiled weakly at him. "Like I said. One day." And the last thing he knew is that he was thrown into the same doorway the woman was thrown into.

….

Will woke up again he felt cold, and wet, he tried to sit up, but he felt sore, and in grievous pain.

He opened is eyes, there was a faint light, and he could see through the dim light with some ease, but his eyes were failing him.

It was then that the long black orb like head of the Xeno Drone emerged from the mist in the air, its hiss announced its arrival…

"….Oh…God…." Will whispered.

It grabbed his leg and he didn't have the time to scream before it dragged him into the abyss.

….

Stacy and Johnny walked through the D section hallway, it was actually surprisingly easy to get in, and all they did is quietly… 'Disposed of' two scientists, and stole all their equipment.

Johnny then forged two ID passes, and then they were in.

Just…Like….That.

Other White lab coated Nerds also roamed the hallways, each with its own assignment.

The two tried to look like they belong there, striding along the white hallways, but the two flinched as they walked down a dark hallway, but the cells were light up, and Xenomorph's slammed against the Strengthened glass window.

"Shit…" Johnny whispered.

The two enter into a large room filled with electronic equipment.

"Hey, if I hack into this I may be able to find out what happened to Will!" Stacy said sliding into one of the chairs.

"You know how to hack?" Johnny exclaimed looking at her curiously

She smirked at him, "I'm not just a Doctor Johnny."

She then continued typing.

….

Will was trying to come to his senses, but he was feeling even worse, he blinked, and then looked up.

And then instantly wished he didn't.

"Meep…" He squeaked out, standing stone dead still.

In front of him was a Xeno Queen.

The living nightmare of anyone's dreams.

The giant was still in its ovipositor, but then it slowly looked up, its blackish violet skin gleaming in the little light that filtered through.

Its head slithered out to meet him, opening and closing, as if trying to remember its purpose. Inside the beasts maw Will could see the second mouth, barbed with fangs.

Will didn't breathe, as if he feared infection, and right now he wished for death like a fever.

Then the beast looked to wills left, Wills eyes traced its movements, next to him… was an egg, a Xenomorph egg, and with its deadly package loaded for bear.

The queen nudged it a few times, and then hissed like sandpaper on wood.

Yet still the egg refused to reveal its Facehugger gay oral rape device.

Will had stopped holding his breath, it was either dead, or something else, but for now, the queen had lost interest in him, he backed away stood up, and ran as fast as possible.

…

…

…

Hours later, he had given up hope on banging on the door, or trying to find another exit. He had given up all hope of anything.

All he did is sit in a corner near the chamber with the Queen, and wait for death to over take him.

But yet it refused to come.

Food, the thing that sustains us all, everyday, through a vent in the ceiling far too small for anyone to climb through, trust will, he's tried.

Meat, meat was lowered into the caverns, were will learns of the eating order, first, the queen, then a large Xeno.

Larger than all the others besides the queen who towers over all of them. Then smaller, but tough looking Xeno's, and then the Drones, the ones with the orb like heads.

And lastly, Will gets the scraps. That's all he gets, but yet it's enough, it's a large pile of meat, for a small Hive.

Only around eight of them in total, and just two of those eggs. Will thought that if he attacked one of the eggs, the Queen would kill him. But he was just to lethargic.

Will now crept forward, it's been his second day in the hive, and his eye sight is almost nil, using his hands as feelers, he felt the slick greasy remains of the Scraps of meat that were left.

He gorged himself full, his arms ached in pain.

After he had as much as he could hold without being sick, he crawled back to his corner, as curled up into the fetal position, and sobbed his heart out.

His body shuddering with each passing gasp of anguish he felt.

But yet he couldn't fully express his fear, rage, sorrow, or pain properly.

He could barely speak, or get anything out.

All he did was moan softly, or let tears run off his face like water out of a faucet.

He didn't care about his childish breakdowns; anyone in the same scenario would act the same.

Every passing hour felt like a day, he felt more and more sluggish, until he just slept next to the scrap pile and wait for the food drop.

And when it came, after the Xeno's ate there fill he had to use every last ounce of will power just to reach out one hand and chew and swallow.

If there was a hell then he was in it.

And if there was a god, then where was he? Will right now need him the most.

In fact, will was religious, not die hard but a subtle religious, he always respected his parents and neighbors, he went to mass, he even wore a silver cross around his neck, which he fingered now.

Feeling relived at its presence, it was given to him by his mother, he always wore it, it was like his service pistol, which he sadly lost.

He glared at the Xeno's, spitting at one staring at him with a cocked head.

It didn't move, he loathed them, he hated them, he hated them for not killing him, and letting him suffer.

Why? Why didn't they?

Was it how he looked? Smelt? Moved? Or that he wasn't a threat to him, or that he didn't trip off the eggs.

Or was it something different…

Then it struck Will like a fucking train.

So hard that he even jumped a little, getting the attention of the nearest Xeno.

Him losing his hair, and other features, the body changes, and the rest.

It was coming over him like a cold, cold, blanket… he wrapped his arms around his legs and curled up into the fetal position, and cried.

They were trying to make him into one of them.

….

Stacy and Johnny have successfully integrated into the scientist society, passing as new recruits. All they had to do is change how they looked, Stacie's once tied back hair was grown long and she wore glasses instead of contacts.

Johnny's once wild short hair was allowed to grow out and combed back and jelled, and he shaved his facile hair.

It was insane how easy it was.

But they had trouble getting used to the Xenomorph's… they were everywhere, in cages thankfully, but still Johnny reached for his pistol every time one of them jumped at the glass panel separating Johnny, from six feet of pure death.

Stacy had an easier time ignoring them, and just looked straight forward.

It was there third day in D-section, and they now had clearance to the computers.

Which they were in now, with a particularly lazy Xeno.

Johnny kept staring at it as Stacy hacked into the computers personnel files.

"Why isn't it trying to get through the glass?" Johnny inquired.

"Don't know, don't care." Stacy sighed, typing away with ease and a low sense of urgency.

The Xeno finally looked at them with a dog like gaze, shifting its eyeless domed head in their direction and flicking its barbed tail around a little, and then just settling down more in its enclosure.

It was a small drone, just five feet on it including its long tail. Johnny noticed some sensors attached to its domed head, and body.

"Hey, tear your eyes away from it and look at this!" Stacy exclaimed quietly, pointing at the flat screen of the computer.

"What is it?" Johnny asked and walked over to the screen Stacy was in front of.

It read:

Subjects: current active tests. (1-18)

1: Failed

2: Failed

3: Failed

4: Failed

5: Failed

6: Failed

7: Failed

8: Failed

9: Failed

10: Failed

11: Failed

12: Failed

13: Failed

14: Failed

15: Failed

16: Failed

17: Active.

18: Pending.

"Click number 17." Johnny ordered, Stacy rolled the mouse over its icon, and opened it.

What they read mortified them, for number 17, was Will.

….

End Chapter Five.


	6. New Skin

Chapter Six: New Skin.

Will, over the course of the next few days lost all senses, he couldn't see, he couldn't smell, he couldn't hear, he could feel, but that didn't help the situation, for he was always in pain.

He just laid there, the occasional Xeno going over to him, and poking him, only to have its hand batted away by his hand. Hoping the rebuke would spark a vicious attack.

But none came. The Xeno would sit there for a minutes, and then leave to go do Hive duties for their Queen.

And then it happened.

Will felt himself being covered in what seemed like a thick slimy, sticky hard blanket. Resin like stuff you could say.

It didn't feel bad, but it was something to be aware of.

It dulled his nerves thankfully, but it still panicked him, but it was restricting, it didn't let him move all to well.

He wasn't hungry, even though he thought it has been days.

He wasn't thirsty; the thing that surrounded him was filled with a watery like substance that was absorbed into his sagging skin.

And soon enough, he felt himself fall into an un-natural slumber.

…

….

….

Norin Caysly, the head of GENO-TEC Industries.

A 65 year old, with short grey hair and blue eyes that shown years of science behind them. And many other darker things.

And beside him stood Morin Archer, his assistant in development, and research.

Morin was 45 years old, with black hair and brown eyes, both of them, were responsible for what happened to Will.

And both of them didn't honestly care, all of the people in this facility were test subjects and Will was no different.

"So how is test subject 17 progressing?" Norin spoke, with a slight British accent.

"Perfectly, it's already going into the metamorphic stage of the project." Morin replied.

"Fantastic, what about 18?" Norin asked.

"Sir… I think we may have the one." Morin said excitedly, pushing the glasses back up onto his nose.

Morin's eyes gleamed. "Again, fantastic!"

"Have it put into the same hive as 17, Hive 82.

"Why sir? Why not 96, with all the other successful experiments?"

"Those are just ones with just part of what 18 will have. They can only do one thing, this one will do it all, and plus, Hive 82 is also the most tolerant, and so far all the others have ousted the subjects, 82 had taken years to perfect. And so we use it, for the one that also took years to create." Norin explained.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on it." Morin said as he scuttled away.

"It's all a matter of seconds now…" Norin sighed as he looked out over the surrounding alien landscape of forests.

…..

Stacy and Johnny were still mortified to think about what they read. Chilling even, it told them about what happened to him over the last couple of weeks.

And what is to happen with him…

"We need to save him." Johnny announced when the two were alone in Johnnies room.

"But how? The enclosure is filled with Xeno's! If you haven't remembered" Stacy shouted at him, she was still exhausted from crying for the past day.

"I haven't forgotten" Johnny said calmly, he knew how Stacy was feeling. He too was upset.

"But we have to do something." Johnny told her, sitting down on the bed with her and holding her close to him. Trying to comfort his friend.

"Johnny…" She looked up at him with watery eyes. "There's nothing we CAN do…" she told him firmly

And Johnny knew she was right, between the guards the threat of being caught, and even worse, the Xeno's, and even if they got past all that, will would already be one of them.

And it's hard to hide a human/Xeno hybrid whilst trying to flee a very big facility filled with security cameras.

"So what do we do now…" he said, sounding the sigh of defeat.

"I don't know Johnny, I just don't know anymore…"

"We have to stop them though. We can let this go on any longer." Johnny seethed, now motivated to not let his friends loss go un-paid.

"That, we can do" Stacy said, equally angry, she wiped the tears out of her eyes, and reaching into her desk and pulling out a flash drive.

"I got everything we need right here." She said, looking the USB over in her hands.

…

Will was asleep, but yet, not asleep.

A Catch-22 you might say…

But in his situation it made more sense to him, then us.

It was dark in his watery prison, but warm, a little cramped, but survivable.

He didn't know how long he's been in it, days, weeks, months, years?

He wasn't in pain anymore; he thought he would never know what peace would e if it had gone on any longer, the torment of his flesh.

'_Come to us...'_

Will woke up; he panicked slightly, in his cramped womb. He heard something talking to him… in his… head?

The voice sounded warm, nurturing, and motherly. But yet it commanded respect, and power.

He tried to move in his cell, but found it rough, and restricting.

But yet, he pushed against the hard insides of the resin like womb, finally wondering how he got there in the first place.

He slid out sliding on the now slick floor.

He was groggy, and he wasn't thinking straight, that was his explanation for the voices in his head.

He rubbed his head, but he froze when he touched it, it felt hard and… long…ger….

He started looking at his body, or what he thought what his body was… he looked down, it was glistening.

He could see now, he thought he would never see again when his eyes glazed over, and sunk into his head…

But he felt his face, it was flat, and he couldn't really feel anything on it, it felt rough, and hard.

He was then strangely aware that he was unable to lie on his back, he felt as if four long tubes like things were holding him up, and then he saw the ghoul like face rise up in front of him, out of the darkness.

Another Xenomorph.

He tried to shout at it, to go away. To annoy it and have it leave him to his misery. And to the horrors of what have been done to him.

But the only thing that was released from his mouth was a strangled scream, a muffled groan.

The thing cocked its tube like head at him in amusement almost.

'_Why won't it talk?' _a young curious voice of a young girl filled his head.

He looked around, and saw nothing but the small Xeno Drone in front of him, looking at him, interested.

He looked back at it; annoyed, confused why it won't go away.

'_What's wrong with him mother? He won't talk. He just sitting there." _the voice rings clear again in his head, he began to reason with the people who wear tin foil hats on their head and are afraid that aliens are trying to steal their minds. Because from the looks of it, they were right.

'_That's strange; let me see the young one Skipper.'_ The strong, but yet nurturing voice drummed.

'_Greeting little one, can you talk, can you hear me…?' _the voice asked.

'_Strange, he seems to hear you, but he doesn't answer?'_ the small voice concluded.

'_He's frightened, and confused, and a little angry. I don't blame him for his silence, we all remember the dreams…' _the strong mother like voice rang.

The Xeno began to nudge him, trying to get him to his feet, but yet he still felt weak in his legs. And he couldn't move, flounder was more like it.

'_He's not moving either mother.'_

'_An incorporative one it seems…'_

'_No, he can't move'_

'_Ahh… still not quite there, it's all right, stone will come get the young one._

Soon after those words went through his mind, and he STILL couldn't figure out what was going on…

'_I've gone crazy… I'm hearing things now.' _he hissed in his mind, thankful that he still claimed part of it, and he held onto that last scrap of human sense he had with him for dear life.

'_Ah, so you speak, you're not mad at all little one, just learning.'_

'…' Will was silence, he stopped thinking... All he wanted now was a tin foil hat. They WERE stealing his thoughts! It's a conspiracy!

Then he shouted at himself for being an idiot… but it was too late, he already went off the deep end.

'_Is there a problem little one?... can you hear this. Are you hurt?'_ the voices persisted, he shook his head, and this was all too much and all too fast, at all one time.

Then a goliath of a Xenomorph walked through the darkness, his unseen eyes still adjusting to the low lighting.

It walked on reversed legs, like a T-Rex, in fact, now that he thought about it, a praetorian was much like a T-Rex, but except this one would put a T-Rex to shame if they fought each other. Acid blood can do that to things…

The thing bent over him, his heart raced, but it just picked him up and semi dragged carried him through the tunnels. Until they came to a large cavern, the one he was in before.

It placed him in front of the behemoth Xenomorph, its velvety hard skin, with a blackish coloring stood before him, in its ovipositor. Its long snaking neck bent down to examine him.

'_He is not injured, but yet he refuses to walk, or speak? What is wrong with the young one?'_ a strong, almost guardian like male voice rumbled through his mind.

Will was beginning to sense that they communicated through thoughts, which explained the women's voice telling him he's not crazy, when he said in his head, that he was crazy. Which coming from a Xeno… well it tells you things about yourself you wished you didn't know…

He saw that the large Praetorian Xenomorph bending over him, looking at him with its invisible eyes.

Will believed that it was the male voice he just heard. And learning from the past conversations the Xeno's had about him, he guessed that that one, that carried him here, was called stone. And the queen standing in front of him was called mother, and that small one that followed him into here, was skipper.

'_Are you sure it can hear us? Is it damaged in the head?'_

'_I'm not retarded…'_ will grumbled to himself, not knowing he thought that out loud.

'_Well that's a relief, he's fine, just frightened.'_ The Xenomorph queen seemed to visibly relax at the thoughts from will.

Will now tried to stand up, on unfamiliar legs, this time succeeding a sitting position, he looked down at his legs, they were like human legs, or at least the kind of legs a Xenomorph has when it comes from a human…

Will then looked behind him, he saw a familiar barbed tail, and he looked for its owner, only to his now rising horror…

That HE. Was its owner…

His heart was nearly pounding out of his new chest, he looked at his skin, and tail and limbs, all of them were alien, and he felt his head, it was long like a Xenomorph but with ridges on the top of it, and it was a bit more tall the wide.

He felt his blood run cold… the damn scientists plan worked…

He was a Xenomorph, and he was in his new home… with other Xenomorph's…

'_Why… me…'_ he moan.

'_What do you mean little one…?' _the queen asked him, concern laced her soft calming voice.

He sighed to the best of his Xenomorphy abilities, _'my name isn't little one. its Will. And I'm not a Xenomorph…'_ he said, depressed.

'_what exactly are you saying? …Will…'_ the queen Xeno said, its slender head cocking to the side, it's second mouth appearing, tasting the air.

'_I'm a human. My name was Will…' _he said, not sure that they knew what humans were.

'_As far as I can see, you are a Warrior.'_ The queen told him. '_What is a…Xenomorph…?' _she asked,

Will found humor in this, she didn't know her own species name. Not that he could blame her. _'it's what us humans call you, a Xenomorph, or sometimes Xeno's, you try to kill us, or drag us back to your hive many times, and then use those things we call Facehuggers, the things that latch on to a things face, plant a parasite we call a chestburster in our stomachs, and then we wake up and it kills us after it, well. Burst out of the poor guys' chest. And then grows up to be a Xeno.' _He explained.

'_You mean the hosts? You were one of them? But you're a… well… as you call us, a Xenomorph. What happened to you?' _the queen said, her head snaking down to examine him more closely.

'_the people that feed you and keep you penned up in here, there called scientists of our race, some are good, others are not so good, like these guys here in GENTEC. I was a guard for them until… I got 'promoted' and they did stuff to me, then they threw me in here, and then after some time I get turned into one of you guys. And now, my life is sucked. Damnit… poor Johnny, poor Stacey… there probable going crazy right about now…' _he moaned. Feeling horrible for what his friends were going through.

'_The girl and the man. You care for them?' _the large male Xeno, the Praetorian named stone asked him.

'_Yeah, they were my friends.'_ He said. _'How did you know that?' _he asked.

'_While you were changing, we shared dreams.'_ The queen told him.

'_Oh' _will nodded.

'_It's time you met the entire hive… Will… my children.' _She announced proudly, as suddenly many Xenomorph's emerged out of holes in the caves made by them, Drones and Warriors.

He counted eight, not that many.

'_This is it, I expected… more._' He said.

'_Is this a problem?' _Stone asked.

'_no. it's just when I was still human… well my race as you know don't get along well with you guys and you guys most of the time have a VERY big next, somewhere up in the thousands. And we have to call in our warriors as you would say guys that kick ass. Also known as marines.' _

'_Hey! Look! The new warriors' awake!' _a Xeno, the same size as him, but a bit smaller, and apparently the same breed, said happily in his mind, she sounded hyper, and cocky, and like young adult in her late teens, twenty or something like that.

She walked up to him on all fours, she had apparently hatched from a human two, she had forward facing legs, and human like limbs.

He shuddered slightly.

She looked at him, he didn't know if Xeno's could smile, but if they could, this one was being friendly.

'_I'm Breeze, what about you?'_ she asked.

'_I'm Will. Breeze, that's a nice name.' _he sighed, since he was going to be here, he might as well get to know the people.


	7. New girl

Chapter Seven: The Shit, JUST, Got Real.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Will yawned, or at least he thought he yawned, it's hard to tell now. He's getting used to his new body.

He yesterday after meeting everyone, he walked around the hive, and he found the reflective surface of the door that held them all in here.

Multiple scratches and blood stains lined the door. But he knew that it must be impervious to their acidic blood… why make it so he can get out once he changed?

It made no sense. Plus the guards out there with all the lights and heavy duty rifles… yeah…

He looked in it, and saw how much he changed, not a scrap of his human life was left on his body, only his mind remains human.

He had these urges to kill and maim.

But his human mind was stronger, tougher, and now that he can move, and feel, and see, and hear, and communicate, he had his strength, and will back.

He was Will, the guard, once more.

He crushed his Xenomorph side, his bad side. And he replaced it with his mind. He conquered it.

And he was going to find a way out of here.

He roused himself further, and moved to a sitting position, he was a Xenomorph, but he acted human. He slept alone that night, soon after he completely saw his reflection; he went on a berserk rage. He tore at the walls and door, biting everything.

The other Xeno's left him alone while he had his tantrum. They were confused why he was angry soon after, but they sensed his emotions, and they let him be.

They said he was a Warrior breed, due to his riveted elongated head, and more agile and stronger build.

He didn't care what that means, it was all the same to him, he was a XENOMORPH! WTF?

He didn't care if he was a drone like Skipper, or a Queen like Mother. Or a praetorian like Stone. And he doesn't care that he's a Warrior like Breeze.

He sat on a ledge in the hive, thinking his hand feeling his head, he had human like details, but they were overlapped with Xeno physics, the only one being he has five fingers on each hand, and human like legs and arms. Two legs, two arms, and then there was his tail, it was the only thing besides being able to crawl on every surface, and swim at high speeds, that he liked.

Everything else he hates, but he knew he had to deal with it. He was one of them now, and he doesn't know if there's a cure for this. He keeps telling himself there is. But he doesn't know what to believe.

He sensed somebody walking up behind him, and he instantly knew who it was.

'_Hello Sky.' _He mumbled mentally.

'_Nice to see you will. Is everything all right?' _she asked, she sounded female. Around the age of 25 or 24. Do Xenomorph's have an age? He saved that question for later.

'_Oh yeah, everything's just peachy. Get turned into a Xeno, go through immense pain and torment and fear, get taken away from everyone I ever knew, and when I bust out of this joint no one will recognize me and if they do they'll hate me, I'll be an outcast! Or worse, a pet or test subject, and they'll dissect me…' _Will said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sky seemed a little hurt by the harsh angry words. And he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her; she was just being the best Drone she could be. _'Hey, look I-I'm sorry, I'm just really confused. Everything's happening to fast for me to understand…' _he said. Sighing.

'_It's all right, I understand that your under stress, we can all feel it actually. You can talk to us if you need to. It's not every day that the hosts, or as you call them, humans. Throw in a Host, and the eggs don't do anything when we try to harvest them. Though it has happened a couple times before, but they always take them away.' _Sky says, lying down near him, curling herself up.

'_Wait… tell me more. What exactly happens?'_ he asks, interested suddenly.

'_Well you see, sometimes they give us a host, and we take it to mother, in the egg room. She doesn't lay many eggs, vary rarely she does. Which is unusual, Bite knows this, he was from another hive, he says the humans captured him and did things to him. Then they got excited and put him in with us.'_ Sky then sat up and stretched; she went over to a wall and inspected it. Before going back to Will.

'_but to answer your question, sometimes the host's smell like us, and they have none of the smooth colored stuff on the top of their heads, nor do they try to fight us like the normal ones do sometimes, they do sometimes, but rarely. But mainly, they don't really look right; they don't look like a host. So we leave them alone, and they keep to themselves mostly. Next to the food pile like you. Sometimes they go crazy and die, they laugh, and it scares all of us. And they keep making loud screaming noises. They go mad.' _Sky says, she was unsettled he could feel it.

'_Before I go on, can you tell me more about your kind? Why are they doing this to their own? What happens to them?'_ she asks, slightly disturbed.

'_*sigh* well, humans aren't like Xenomorph's as you can see. You Xeno's, are very close, each one of you have their role, you from what I know, you're a drone, you maintain everything, and keep this place from falling apart, Breeze is the soldier, the fighter. She protects you guys, Stone defends the queen; mother. And mother maintains order. And keeps everyone under control.' _Will starts, watching the hatch open, and more meat drops in.

'_While my kind, humans, we are brilliant, we are a race that invents. We make stuff with our hands and brains. Come up with ideas, make new technology. We make weapons, much like your tails, claws, and inner mouth. We could and will pick you off from far away and bomb you. We have lots of different machines and weapons, and there are lots of different things about humans, I can't list them all. But, there are good and bad people, and there are shades of grey.'_ Will sighs.

'_What we are doing to you gushy is wrong, and immoral. But these scientists, they are bad people. We aren't as close as Xenomorph's, us humans are corrupt you could say good people go unnoticed, and it doesn't pay to be kind anymore. It only pays to rip people off… republicans, democrats, all of the bunch. Nobody can look past politics and see the guy as another human being. What does it even mean anymore to be one? it's all glitz and glamour now, Nazis, racists, Christians, terrorists, supremacists, the KKK… all were made to oppress a group of humans, black people, Jewish, Indians, gays, lesbians, bi's, workers... guards… like me. They just saw me as a test subject. And they take me and ship me off to this place. I had a family back home. Not on this god forsaken GENTEC facility… thank god, they would pick them off the streets… they would take Susie…'_ Will stays silent for a moment, remembering his little sister.

'_But you guys, Xenomorph's and humans have a bad reputation with each other, you see us as reproduction tools, we see you as animals, and we want to study you. But the Wayleonard incident proves how stupid we can be. And corrupt… they left workers and marines there just to die… but looks like Gentec is doing it to… hopefully when I bust out of here, you guys won't follow me and kill Johnny and Stacy.' He says 'but I don't know what they're doing you but for sure they turned me into a Xeno…'_

He stays silent for a moment. _'I think there trying to make a genetic enhancer, there trying to make a super soldier juice thing, like everything seems so much more alive now, I can hear better, see better, think clearer, I feel great, I can move quickly and silently, I can smell everything. Just think what they could make if they put that stuff in our soldiers, they would be unstoppable… maybe that's why they tested it on me. I'm a guard. I have military training. It's not that far off…' _he tells Sky.

'_So… your warriors are being turned into us?' _she asks.

'_No, no, from what I remember they failed and decided to turn me into one of you, but I kept my memory and mind.'_ He tells her, looking at her.

'_That's strange; you humans are funny in a way.'_ She says, he can hear her laughing slightly while she tells him this.

'_Yeah, we are an odd species…'_ he agrees with her.

'_So, do you think we can get out of here?'_ she then asks him.

'_I hope so. I think they'll be back for me, to study me, and that will be your chance. You can get some acid in the door where it can be melted.'_ He told her, he's been studying the door a lot lately, whenever they come in to take something, he tried to rush them, only to have bullets hit the ground in front of him. Warding him off.

'_But that's a bit too risky, next time they come, I'll distract them, and one of us, somebody small can slip out. But there has to be a way to take out those lights for a short amount of time…' _he then remembers something.

'_Wait! There do for maintenance soon! that'll mean the lights in the hallway will be out shortly, they have to turn off the power for a day, and they'll also come in at the same time, the same day!_' he shouts in his head. He then thinks back to the notice he read…_ 'It will happen within five days, Saturday.'_

'_I don't know what most of that means but I'll take your word for it, let's go tell mother…. Wait. Mother! What about her? She won't fit through the door!' _sky says worriedly.

'_she can fit through, there's none of that coating stuff on the other side of the door, once someone takes out the guards… except Austin. He's a good person. You can melt most of it away, and she can follow us out.' _He says, calming sky instantly.

'_Now let's tell them the plan. Hope it works…'_ he sighs.

He follows sky off through the hive's caves, entering the main chamber.

…..

….

….

Stacy and Johnny have been at this for almost weeks, braving the Xeno's and guards, for the truth to their friend's fate. They have gleaned more and more information out of the computers, hacking deeper, and deeper into the mainframe.

They had made a friend too, a guard named Austin, he saw what they were doing, and even helped them. He too had seen William, and he told them everything he knew, which was little, only that he's been thrown to hive-82.

They had to stop Johnny from rushing into room-82, and then running into hive-82, guns blazing.

Eventually he listened to reason.

"All right, so what do we know so far?" Johnny said, sitting down in the chair in Johnny and hers room, Austin was there with them to.

"well we know that Will's still alive in H-82, in Room-82, he's in some program, and that it has something to do with Xeno's, and that its beyond illegal. And there's no help around for us." Stacy sighs. Pulling at her lab coat.

"Tell me about it. Besides some other guards. We're the only one who are against this, and know about this." Austin sighed, leaning up against the wall. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it with a black metal lighter.

"You know those will kill you…" Stacy pointed out.

"The only thing that's gona kill me in here is your nagging about mah smokes, and the twenty hundred thousand odd Xeno's out there." he sighs, taking a puff of the smoke.

Johnny raises a hand, and Austin flicks him a ciggy and the lighter, Johnny lights one up and passes back the lighter.

"Since when did you start smoking Johnny?" Stacy asks.

"Yesterday, the Xeno's and stress are getting to me; all this shit about will… and now we have to go into a Xeno hive, with armed guards everywhere. Plus, what is something happens. Were screwed!" he shouts.

Stacy thinks for a moment. And then she asks for a cig.

…..

Hi, my name is Emily brown. And I am test subject 18.

I am not like the rest, I am different, but I can put my finger on it. I used to be in great pain, then I fell asleep, and I woke up. my skin is black and glossy, but it looks reptilian, I still have all my womanly features, they gave me a shirt and jeans to help cover them up, except I had to cut a hole in the back of my jeans for my long barbed tail to poke through, I haven't seen myself yet, I really dread to. What I look like will terrify me.

I feel my head, it feels like it has a dragons crest on the back of it, I run my black forked toung over my sharp teeth, that would but a shark to shame.

I look at my hands and feet, each toe or finger tipped with a black razor sharp claw, I can see better, hear better, smell better, and move quicker and agile.

But mainly, I don't know what I am. Or my past really for that fact.

I'm sitting in my room right now, it has a desk with some books I've read already, and a chair that I sit in sometimes, there's a window, with men standing in it looking at me, even when I go to the bathroom… perverts…

But I gotten over it already, and I'm trying out my excellent climbing abilities, I can climb on any surface, which I think is pretty fun.

But whenever I move or do something, the scribble down words on their pads of paper, or laptops, and snap photos.

I sometimes pose for the photos, just to toy with them, but they even take that into account…

They through food into my room, leafy vegetables, and meats. They even put a young boy in here with me, the instant he saw me, he started pounding on the door.

They wanted me to eat the poor child.

Sick bastards…

I eventually comforted him, and calmed him down. He wouldn't let go of me, the poor kid was terrified. Wouldn't stop crying.

I sung him to sleep in my arms, sometime later they put him back with the rest of the prisoners.

I miss the kid; he was my only companion so far…

I feel my face over, its rough dragon like features, horizontal eyes, with green pupils irises, and eye whites. Like an enclave mask from _'Fall Out 3™'_.

Men with lab coats come in sometimes, with armed guards pointing pulse rifles and shotguns at me, they undress me and strap me down to a table, legs spread.

They take samples of my flesh, pictures, and chatter to each other over me.

I feel violated, and frightened.

I feel like the walls of my room are closing in on me… I want out… I want a friend…

My tail flicks feverishly, I hate it in here, why can't I leave? What do they want with me? What have I done to deserve this?

I sigh, and put down the now finished book. And just then guards stride in, the grab me, and one restrains my lethal tail. I don't struggle, that will bring pain to my body.

They walk me into the hall way, their grip not lessening.

They shove me into the room called R-82, and then down the halls, until the come to a great, huge door. With the sign that was above it, that said. H-82. And a maintenance sign next to it.

They tear off my clothes, and shove me inside; my eyes were met with darkness.

Then, when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a monster appeared out of the darkness, standing 8 feet tall, on human like legs. With a casual, almost human gait. It looked me up and down,

While the one next to it, had a hunched back, and walked on rear facing reversed legs. And was staring at me, with a cocked head. Ridges lined there crests, and the one low to the ground hissed at me, and a second fucking mouth! Popped out and hissed.

and then in my mind I heard a god send.

The upright standing one bent down to me and looked me square in the eye. And in my mind it said:

'_My name is Will, this is Breeze, welcome to hive 82, and who the fuck are you?'_

….

END Chapter 7.

Sorry for the short chapter, longer ones will be in the future.


	8. Worst, Day, EVER

Chapter Eight: The Human Xeno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Johnny and Stacy had gone the full nine yards, they had gone far enough to go and find out everything about what was happening to will, and his current status.

In the first days that they found out that he was a Xeno, they were shocked and disturbed, but yet, they don't know why he was turned into one still.

And they can't get access to Subject-18 yet, and who it is.

But they got something better…

"Johnny! Look at this!"

"Is that?"

"It is."

"Can you get into it?"

"I can, but it'll take time." Stacy said.

They had found the emergency door controls.

They could finally get into the Hive they needed to. And if the file on Will was right, then he could be talked to.

"So what do we do with it?"

"First I need to get into it." Stacy sighed, she began typing quickly.

"If you do live long enough to get into it that is…" a British voice shouted behind them.

The whirled around, and their hearts both stopped beating.

John Black

He was holding a large handgun, in his white gloved hands. He was turning it over, examining it as if it was alive.

"U-uhh... Sir." Stacy stuttered,

Johnny reached behind him, and pulled out Wills favored V-80P Handgun, it was locked and loaded.

He looked livid.

"Just as I thought… You had us fooled there for a while… Austin is already being hunted down. He's an elusive one he is… but you two might as well put that thing down and come with me… maybe you'll get luck and you'll die not as painfully if you cooperate." John said calmly, raising his own handgun and pointing it at Johnny.

"Oh Fuck yo!-"

BANG!

John's gun went off, and struck Johnny in the chest. He fell to the floor. Dead before he could get one last breath of life.

Stacy gasped and bent down to her fallen comrade, and hugged his head in her arms, cradling him, crying.

His eyes flickered open. His eyes locked on hers, "S-save him… go…with Pl-an B…" he sighed as if he finished a good book, and he fell limp.

Dead.

She cried.

A rough hand latched on to her. and pulled him away from the controls. But she reached out an arm, and kicked the computer, and then reached down and grabbed the fallen gun.

She did what Johnny would do.

Shoot the fuck out of everything and cause chaos.

She flipped it on too its secondary fire, a three round burst mode.

She shot wildly, but she then saved the last three shots.

She saw the emergency switch, the red button on the other side of the room, she shakily aimed, and shot.

Three rounds flew through the air, and slammed into it.

Red light flashed and the air sung with alarms.

Plan B.

She then dropped the gun, and John angrily rushed to a computer, slamming handcuffs down on her arm. And attaching her to a table bolted to the floor.

He typed away at the computer, but he slammed his fist down on the table, growling.

"FUCK! Damnit! Morin's not going to be happy…" then he grinned evilly at Stacy.

"It's your fault girl… this area will be swarming with Xeno's soon… and they'll be happy to see you… and even better meet you. If you know what I mean." He cackled evilly, as he strides out of the room.

She tugged vainly at the hard cast iron chains. But it didn't budge.

She sat down. And cried.

She prayed that the plan would work. She looked at the blood pooling under Johnnies dying body. And said her prayers for him.

She tried to sleep; she wanted to be asleep when they tear her body apart.

She could hear the screeches in the echoing halls.

It was the sound of death.

Her death.

….

…

"Incoming transmission, emergency channel." A Calm computer generated voice announces.

"It's coming from Geno-tec research planet-38503, omega six charley." A human voice announces, hardened with war and madness that comes with it.

"Ready the drop ships pronto. Can we get a person on the line!" a voice shouts.

"Already on it, we got somebody!"

"_They're everywhere! There killing everything! They drag us into the air vents! Somebody Please! Oh God! NO! NO Stay awaHHHHHHHHH!-**********Static*******"_

The people on the large Space military cruiser tried more lines, getting screams and in the background banshee like screams that caused the combat geared men to flinch, and mutter the dreaded words.

"…Xenomorph's…"

"Get those damn drop ships ready now… we're going on a bug hunt…"

The marines growled, and got their gear ready. Ready to kick some ass. And chew bubble gum at the same time.

….

….

Confusion was racking the halls; the doors to the hives were opening.

And the black creatures were pouring out of them, the lower the number and the greater the carnage.

The higher the number, the more huddling masses there were, crouching, and whimpering.

One of these masses was in room-82.

Austin stood guard in front of a group of women and children; they hadn't been drugged yet with the dammed virus that took away their human features. He swore that they would NOT die.

He knew what he was doing.

He knew how to fight Xeno's, he went head to head in hand to hand combat with one, he chocked it out. And then finished it off with a full mag to the domed head.

He had pinned down the tail with a foot, and pressed it against the door, forcing its mouth away from him. He clamped his hands around its neck in a death grip. If he was going to die, he was taking it with him.

He survived through the infestation by hiding in a supply closet with a Shotgun and trusty handgun. There was no air vents in that closet so they couldn't slip in. he sat up in the compartment curled up in a ball, gun pointed at the door. Always loaded.

And he used what he knew now.

He had the civilians in a corner, no air vents were around them, no holes or breaches. Just white infinite hallway. And the room behind them, a medical room, they needed it, it was a Xeno observation room, it was up to standard it had no air vents, well, ones small enough that a Facehugger, or Xeno newborn could slither in, all the civilians were packed into it, along with bags filled with the needed provisions. The guards stood outside, guarding both hallways, while two stayed in. A six total.

He had with him his friends that hated what was going on here just as much as he did. In the last infestation they had orders to kill all civilians, so they fired shots next to a pile of already dead people with bullet holes in them. They saw the shells, them, the bodies, and asked no compromising questions.

These men under his command were incorruptible.

"What do you think happened sir?"

"I don't know." He told them, he really didn't know. But he knew that the lights were going to shut off soon, the repairs needed them off. And if the computer room was damaged… then… then all the power would go off…

The computers held everything together; it held the dates, the power system electronics and the timers that told the power to go off and on.

And if everything was damaged, it would be on a one way track, and stay off, with nothing to turn it on, and the power system generators are in the first level, with the most aggressive Xenos…

And he had a sinking feeling that that room was damaged… he needed to know. But he couldn't leave these people here alone… but…

"I need to check the Comps room…" he said out loud.

"But sir, we know that their looking for us, and they'll kill us if they find us." One guard said he was in the team; he wanted to help the civilians in here. In fact most of the guards assigned to rooms 80, 81, and 82 were in on the noble gang.

They were found out yesterday, and they've been trying to hide. So far, the situation was helping a little. The chaos let them all go into this room, with untested people.

Austin and his squad had been ambushed by the bad guards as they were called, and then Xeno's heard the gun shots, and they were forced back into the room in the corner. So far the Xenos had held back, but they could hear their screams, but everyone was laden with ammo.

Everybody was prepared for this kind of infestation on this scale. Everyone had backpacks filled with mags, bullets, guns, grenades, flares, flashlights, provisions, knives, and there armor was the highest quality, waxed with a coating that resists the Xenomorph's acidic blood.

They even recruited the civilians, they found the armory, and they gave the small arms, and had them carried backpacks, they didn't complain, they knew their lives depended on the guards, and there weapons. The more ammo they had, the more Xenos they could kill, and the faster they could go home to their families who thought they were dead.

"Sir… we can't let you go, there are only six of us, three to each corner, it was your rule, and nobody leaves the squad, never." The man told him.

Austin nodded, it was his rule too.

"Ok, thanks for reminding me. But we need to get there sometime soon, and see if we can fix anything, get those doors down…wait… hold on…. Stacy and Johnny were in there… we heard gun shots right before this all started five hours ago… she could be hurt." He then remembered.

"If there's a civilian in trouble I guess I can't stop you can I…" the guard sighed.

Austin took out two huge guns out of one of the bag piles on the floor, he unfolded them, and screwed in parts, and he set them on bipods.

And put on in front of the three guards to the left of him guarding that certain hallway. And then did the same with the other, he pressed to buttons, and the turrets started rotating, a blue scanner light shot out, and bathed the hall in light.

He saw that the power was starting to go out, the generator must be damaged. He went into the room, and dragged out the flare bag, and then remembered.

He looked around in the large room, and found three generators they had dragged with them. he plugged one up and attached it to a powerful lamp, it bathed the room in light, and he set up another light outside the door.

"set up sandbags and obstacles, when the power goes out the badies will see the light go for it, and if there enemy men, they'll be using night vision, this light is military grade, it will blind them temporarily, there vision intensifiers will be overloaded. Take the shot then. These smart guns will help make sure there behind the barricade. If I'm not back within an hour or thirty minutes I'm dead, don't try to cry that much. Make sure these people are safe, there should be some more Auto cannons lying around in there, but make sure these things are supplied regularly." He told them, he also grabbed some RunLong-X87- flares.

He cracked ten of them and tossed five down each hallway, those flares are rumored to run forever they suck in minimal oxygen, and run on that, combusting it when it's sucked in.

The hallways are now a light center city, everything could be seen clearly, the Xenos skin will shine and sparkle win the red light, and blue light, making them easy to see. And the auto cannons will tear them up.

And if any get by, the guards will all jump on them, they all fought Xenos before.

"So I'm going out, make sure that barricade is up within five." He told them, he saluted, and then ran off down the left hallway, pulse rifle fully loaded.

….

….

….

Five hours ago… in hive-82…

'What the fuck?' Will muttered in his head.

The door to the hive has just opened, and the time for maintenance wasn't for four more hours.

First this woman looking human like Xeno, with a slender face, and a angled down crown with spikes that may've been hair before this ghastly transformation, except this 'hair' were spikes, and her neon green eyes, that were slightly on the side of her head, pushed back on her face, and her nose looked like a foxes, a button nose.

The top of her head, had more of the spikes angled back, all of them were five inches long. Like a main, or crest.

He face was slender, like a Xeno face, it wasn't that wide, but hers was a bit wider, like a human face, but he couldn't get the notation that it was sharper, and more dragon like.

With ridges under her eyes, and two tiny spikes on her chin, also, she had the trademark Xeno tubes on her back, but these weren't tubes, if you look on the back of a queen, you see those six dagger shaped spines, she had those, but much smaller, and she had just four. Two on each side.

Her tail was long like a Xeno's, but her dagger tip of a tail, was serrated and black, not grey steel colored.

And her claws were much longer then a Xeno's, and black like her tail. But the thing that caught his attention the most was her 'woman' features, she had human female privets.

He tried not to stare but it would be hard for her to know…

Due to the fact that nobody knew where a Xeno's eyes _are, _sooo…

Score one for Xeno's!

But right now he was staring at something else… freedom.

The way was open, and clear.

But a strong urge told him to go back to the hive and tell everyone…

(Note: if you want to know everyone in the hive, here's a list: )

Skipper: - Xenomorph (Drone) (Sounds young Female)  
3.4 10ft long Youngest of the hive.

Star: - Xenomorph (Drone) (Sounds adolescent Female)  
5.4 13 ft long,2nd youngest of the hive.

Keeper: - Xenomorph (Drone) (Sounds adult Male)  
5.7 14 Ft long.

Sky: - Xenomorph (Drone) (Sounds Like young adult Female)  
6.2 15ft long

Bite: - Xenomorph (Warrior) (Sounds strong Male)  
7.0 16ft long

Breeze: - Xenomorph (warrior) (sounds Like cocky Female)  
6.9 15ft long Highest ranking Warrior.

Stone: - Xenomorph (Praetorian) (Sounds like powerful wise male)  
15.3 ft, 17 ft long

Mother: - Xenomorph (Matriarch/ Hive Queen)  
a little velvet color, subtle against the black. 16.7 23 ft long (Sounds feminine, mothering very wise)

(This is not including Elian and Will)

…..

'Who are you?' he said to it mentally, he thought it could understand him, since it looked like a half Xeno human.

"E-Elian… Elian…brown…" it stuttered shyly.

'Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me…' were the words that were going through its head. It was frightened.

'I'm not going to hurt you, you're like me. You're a half Xeno. Except you are a true half Xeno… I just kept my mind intact…' Will sighed.

'Uhh… New here, can somebody please explain?' Breeze said she was sitting on all fours; she had reversed legs, like a true Xeno. But she could stand on her hind legs if she wanted too, which she did occasionally.

'Oh, yeah, sorry… like I said, I'm a half Xeno in a way, I retained my human mind, but I have a Xeno body, from what I see, she has a human mind, but with half a Xeno body, she can speak both toung, mentally, and with her mouth… since… your toung is a weapons and such…' he points out. Shooting out his piston like second mouth to illustrate the point.

'Oh… ok… I only understood half of that…' breeze says, scratching her head.

'Listen… she.' He points at Elian. 'Is part host, and part Xeno. That's why she has Xeno traits, and host traits… they, the bad people that pend you guys in here, did stuff to her to make her like that, like they did to me… but with her, they succeeded.' He says.

'Oh, why didn't you just say that in the first place?' breeze asks him.

Will slaps his forehead. '*sigh* I don't get you guys sometimes… how bout we just take her to mother, and then bust out of here.' He suggests.

'Sounds good,' she walks over to Elian, he backpedals away from her.

'She's not going to hurt you, here follow Me.' he grabs her, and pulls her along. Breeze follows close behind.

…

…

Stacy was crying her heart out. She never felt so alone. Johnny was dead, will was a Xeno. Austin was being hunted down. The place was infested with millions of Xeno's…. She was going to die, die alone.

Or even worse, she was going to be fucked, and knocked up by a Facehugger.

She knows how to put it lightly doesn't she?

She hears the door open, and she holds her breath.

Was it friend?

Or foe.

….

….

Austin rushes through the dark, dank hallways. He feels a warmth wash over him. It was the humid moist heat from the Xenomorph hives, coming through the air vents, he holding an Xbright-12 Long Burn flare in one hand, pulse rifle notched in the crook of his arm, in the other.

He makes sure that he's not walking under the air vents above, and that he makes as little noise as possible.

He needs to be able to hear their claws clicking in the halls, or vents. He also has his visor down over his face, it has the anti-acid coating on it, so, any of those fucking face huggers, cant dissolve his mask and harvest him. They'll only meet bullets.

He hated the face huggers the most, the little rapists.

There idiots, and there annoying as hell. There fast, hard to hit, and they just keep coming.

And there was one right now. It latches on to his mask. But it fails to wrap its tail around his neck, thanks to his neck guard, reinforced steel carbon, able to resist two tons of force thanks to its design. He stands their calmly, as it tries in vain to dissolve his face mask. He reaches up with one hand, and tears it off his face.

"Say good night motherfucker…." He throws it on to the floor, and slams his foot down onto it. Smashing it to the floor. Killing it painfully.

He continues walking, not looking back as it melts into the floor.

He finds the computer room, and he opens it carefully… hoping to god that they were still alive. And that a Xeno hasn't got in.

…..

Stacy lets out a cry of relief, it was Austin. She stands up.

"Austin!" she cries, he whirls around, and slams the door shut behind him, he cracks a flare open, and gives it to her, he notices the handcuffs, and he breaks them with a swing of his rifle.

He then gets the broken cuff off her arm, she rubs it tenderly.

"Where's Johnny?" he asks her.

She looks down and rests her head into his armored chest.

"Oh, my god… I'm so sorry." He puts his arms around her, and hugs her close to him. Holding her there.

"I know you want to mourn, but we have to go, the Xeno's are getting close. We have to move." He tells her painfully, he was tearing also, the cocky comrade in the past few days had won him his friendship. And maybe even Stacy, her heart.

She nods shakily, and bends down, she picks up a pistol.

Wills.

The two walk over to his dead body. And they find a towel in the bathroom; they wrap him in it, and lay him to rest the best they can.

Then they walk out the door. But they know that there should've been a third man with them. One that would swagger out, hopes still held high, the infestation is just a thing to be put aside. He would make them laugh with his well timed words, and warm voice.

But they only had his memories…

But they did have him in their heart, they needed him their more than ever, Stacy could feel a warmness rush over her. Calming her frazzled nerves.

One thing was on her mind. One thing gave her the strength to go on.

'…Johnny…' she whispered to herself closing her eyes tightly, and she saw his smiling face.

'…I love you…' she whispered softly.

If only she had more time… and things went differently…

She remembered the scowling face of john black.

'I'm going to kill him.' She thought to herself coldly, feeling Johnnies and wills pistol in her pocket, she takes it out and loads it with one of the mags she had. She locked it, ready to fire.

John will die at her own hand… for will, and for Johnny.

….

…...

'Hello there little ones, and what is this?' mother greeted them, her attention then focusing on the new comer, pressing herself up against Will for comfort.

'This is Elian; she's a hybrid like me.' Will answered for her.

'She looks… a little different…' mother snaked her head down, to look Elian straight in the face.

'I know, I'm guessing she's the finale product of their experiments, I think.' Will said, looking at her, she was frozen to the spot, staring at mother. Her body was shaking.

'That's odd…' Mother muttered,

'What is it?' will said, walking over to the two.

Mother looked at will, with her eyeless face that yet let her see.

'Well little one… she's a queen like Me.' she said calmly.

All eyes turned to the young queen hybrid.

….

End Chapter Eight.

R&R.


	9. opening of the gates

Chapter Nine: This _**IS **_Madness!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'What…?' will asked, confused.

'She's a queen. She smells of it.' Mother said, turning her head to face will.

'And this is important how? Because at the moment, the doors are open, and we can escape!' will shouted in his head, pointing down the path that leads to the doors.

'Really?' Stone said, walking up to the group, followed by, Bite, Keeper and Star.

'Is it true? The doors are open?' Keeper asked.

'Finally I can get out of here and kick some ass…' Bite mumbled, the powerful warrior shook his head and sat down.

'At ease children... We will leave shortly, first I must decide what to do with the new comer…she is a queen as you can see.' Mother announced, and everyone stood silent before her.

'I say kill her and be down with it. But it's your decision mother…' Bite suggested. Elian glared at him.

'No my child, we shall not kill her. But we can have her aid us.' Mother said, rising her head. 'We are few; we require all the assistance we can muster. From what will have told me, there are friends of his out there that can aid us in our escape.' Mother told them all, she tore herself free from her ovipositor.

'Whoa… wouldn't want to go head on with you…' Will commented.

'Thank you will, you are kind.' Mother said.

'Ok, now let's go find Johnny and Stacy; they would love to see me, but Elian can you translate.' Will asked her.

'Ok. Sure.' She said.

'Great, so everyone, follow me!' will shouted, and the sprinted off through the caverns, mother being the vanguard, stone guarding her closely.

…..

…..

….

'This is strange, I have not seen such a hive, you humans create great architecture I must tell you. You are a working race…' mother said, her great size made it hard to move through the hallways, but there size was large, she could move with some ease.

'I don't like this, it will be difficult to defend mother… someone should scout a head.' Stone said, he stuck closely to mother, breeze, bite, and Elian stood close to mother as well, while sky, star, skipper, and keeper were ahead with will.

'It's ok stone; we aren't that stealthy we leave that to our elites. But be careful when we come across a guard, he may be Austin, our ones that favor us.' He told them. 'And so help me, if you hurt an innocent one…' will whirled around.

'It is ok little one, your race won't fall to harm from us…' mother assured him with a low purr.

'Thank you…' he sighed.

They heard gun fire up ahead. And will motioned for them to stop, and Elian ran up to him.

'Ok, Elian, I'll need you to shout for me, tell them that we're friendly, I think these are the good guys.' he told her, she nodded, and peeked around the corner.

She took a deep breath. And looked around the corner. "Hey! Can you hear me!" she cried.

The gunfire pasted shortly, and then picked up, they heard running footsteps.

"Hey! Hey! Who's there, my name is Austin! You'll be ok! Just run towards me!"

'Tell him that I'm with you.'

"A Xeno named will is with us!" she shouted.

The foot stops halted.

"Is…is… can he remember us?"

"He can… and… he wants to see you." Elaine looked at will.

'Didn't need to tell him that I'm a Xenee.'

'Tell him that the hive is with us, speaking of witch… Mother! You can come; one of my friends is here.'

'Allright child, pray that he doesn't fire. Stone will not like that.

'Damn straight.' Stone commented.

'He won't.' Will assure them.

…

…

…

Austin walked around the corner, not knowing not what to expect.

He stopped short of the corner, and he slowly stepped around it. He saw two figures.

A full bodied Xeno, and then a half human, half Xeno hybrid, he guessed it was the one that was talking.

He looked at the full bodied one.

"…Will?" he asked.

It nodded.

"He says that it's nice to see you again." The hybrid speaks.

The massive Warrior Xeno step forward, and reaches out with its hand.

Austin heart races. Its hand stops.

A hand shake.

He slowly wraps his hand around the Xeno's and they shake.

He grins.

"Ah it really is you will! Thought we had lost you there for a second." Austin grins.

"He also wants to let you know, that his hive has come with him. And that you must not fire at them. They won't hurt you." The hybrid speaks again.

"Now this should be interesting, a entire hive… one hundred Xenos…"

"Actually, more like 8 or 10."

"Well that takes a lot of luster out of it…" he sighs. And then he hears thundering footsteps… he cracks a flare…

"!" he shouts… seeing the terrifying head of the queen Xenomorph appears out of the shadows.

He falls backwards. And he has to use all his will power to not unleash all 100 bullets in his pulse rifle at its head.

"Dear god! My heart nearly broke right there." he pants.

"I don't blame you mister… scared me to… and I'm a hybrid!" the girl hybrid sighs.

Austin shrugs, and then he looks uneasily at the approaching Xenomorph hive, the warriors and praetorian were circled around the queen.

"So these Xenos are on our side… right?" he said, nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much they are. They just want to get out of here and live a life." She sighed, looking up at the queen.

"Ok… I guess they can do that…" Austin said to them. Nodding at the hive. "Ok, follow me. We have a defensive position set up down this hallway. Follow me." he said to them. He held up a remote and click a button, a beeping sound was hear, and a blue shaft of light was turned off from down the hallway.

"Ok, the Xenomorph's can come with us." He told them. The group and hive walked down the hallway, a sand bag wall had been erected. There was a hole they could crawl through, which they did, they had to leave stone mother and the drones outside the wall, and the drones set to work coating the walls with the resin like slime, preparing a temporary nest.

The warriors, hybrid, and will walked through the hole with Austin, a few of the red and black clad guards fell backwards when they saw Austin leading a group of warrior Xenomorph's, and a hybrid one through there blockade.

The floor around them was littered with bullet casings and spent magazines. But they kept bringing out bags filled with more ammunition. They clearly were just beginning to run dry on their first bag.

'This is strange, they are fighting, but yet they are killing without even touching their enemies, and there sticks breathe flame, and roar…' Breeze commented, looking at one of the guards, the guard looked warily at the observant warrior Xeno. Slightly backing away from her.

'They don't need to get close to their enemies Breeze; there black sticks shoot out death.' Bite told her.

'how bout you let me explain… these are commonly called guns Breeze, you see, there using a weapon called a pulse rifle right now, I can't go into detailed that would take too long to explain…' Will picked up a stray pistol, turning it over in his Alien hands. 'This is a smaller version of a gun, a pistol.'

He takes out the magazine, and removes one bullet.

'it shoots the tips of these, with a combustible powder in the bottom of the shell, it goes into a firing chamber inside the gun, after being fen from the magazine that carries more of these, a pin hits the back of the bullet, and launches out the projectile at amazing speeds. The shells vary in size, but this is the common round for this weapon. After firing, this top piece it pushed back, and eject the empty cartridge. And the bullet will hit the target, and if the shot is placed right, like in the head, or in the heart, it will pierce it, injuring it, or killing it. some guns have different firing methods, like the guns there using now, the pulse rifle, its fully automatic, while this pistol, is single shot, or three round burst.' He explains to them.

'That's…that's… amazing.' Mother says, she was apparently listening in on them.

'I sometimes can't believe we had the know how to make them.' will sighs, re-inserting the bullet and putting back the mag, and handing it to Austin.

'Why not fight with your hands?' bite asks.

'Well as you can see, they don't have claws, sharp teeth, a second mouth, or a dagger tail. Our history goes way back, we used to fight with clubs, or pieces of metal that is sharpened. Then a piece of string on a curved piece of wood, with a stick with a pointy piece of stone on the end. The bow would launch the arrow and it was like a primitive gun. But now we use armor and guns. More accurate, and over all, better.'

He then looks into a bag, and pull out a throwing knife. 'But nothing can replace the reliable lethality of cold steel… this is a throwing knife, crafted so it can be thrown and strike the target, and recovered. If the shit goes bad, and we have to engage an opponent, we use these, or even use our hands. We even can put a knife on to the end of a gun, that's called a bayonet. So we can shoot,' he slices the air with the knife. 'And stab at the same time.' He tells them.

'And we even can make things go boom. The tube on the underside of their guns launches an explosive that causes a tone of damage. But now let's go meet the other survivors, I can't wait to see Johnny and Stacy…' he says happily, leading the Xeno warriors, now all the more intimidated by the weapons the guards had on them.

"Will?" the Xeno hybrid named Elian said, walking up to her companion.

'Yes Elian?' he said turning to her. 'Something on your mind? Besides my thoughts…' he quickly added.

"Yeah. In the hive. The one called mother… she said something about me being a queen?" she continued, obviously nervous.

'Yeah I know must be awesome right? I mean, being turned into a Xeno is far from good. But a QUEEN hybrid is pretty tight I must admit.' Will said, trying to cheer her up.

"It's not that I don't want to be a queen or anything… it just that…I…I… I feel different… around the Xenos… I can feel emotion and pain… and… I feel like I have this authority…: she whispered to him.

Will noticed that she was beginning to change a little once she came into contact with them. She seemed… better… more potent. And that she needed to be listened to. A lot of the warriors and drones, even stone, looked at her when she was talking.

'I noticed that to, but we can talk later, go talk to mother. She can tell you more.' He advised.

He then turned around and looked at the door. Taking a Xeno deep breath. He opened it and walked in after Austin.

…

…

…

"Ok, everyone now remembers be calm, and don't shout. There our friends. These Xenos are different; one of them is my friend. And he means us no harm." Austin had explained the current situation to all of the civilians. Stacy was ecstatic at the moment, she couldn't suppress her tears.

That's when the hulking Warrior that is will walk through the door.

Some did mutter and flinch at the sight of the Xenomorph, its smooth hypnotic motion, and agile, malevolent movement. But this one was different; it had… an aura of well being, and harmlessness.

This one had the feeling of Will. The guard that went to soon, and too fast.

Stacy stood up, and walked over to it; she paused, and then said. "W-Will… is that…You?"

Some told her to back away, and some scientists, ones that had no idea of what was really going on, looked up at the Xenomorph in amazement, rubbing off their glasses to see if they were hallucinating.

…

…

If Will had eye he would be crying right now. But he just looked at Stacy and shook his head; his mouth was useless except for hissing and banshee like shrieks that struck a chord of fear in anyone's heart.

The young nurse cried and then hugged the Xeno that was will; it hugged her back, lightly, not wanting to crush her under its immense strength.

"Oh Will… I'm so sorry… I wish we got you out in time but… but… we didn't… know…" she said in-between the sobs of relief.

Then he noticed that Johnny wasn't in the room.

He tried to speak, but only a hoarse hiss came out in the form of "Aww-knee"

She picked up the message, and cried harder into his Chitin like skin.

He knew what had happened at that very moment.

In fact, the whole hive felt a sudden wave of dread, remorse, sorrow, agony, rage, regret, guilt, and feebleness wash over them all.

Bite growled in fear.

Star, sky, keeper, and skipper all huddled closer to each other.

Breeze shifted in unease.

Elian hugged her naked body, feeling so cold all of the sudden, memories of Johnny washed over her. Blue tears squeezed out of her eyes, she curled her tail around her, and sat down hugging her knees to her chest. Crying, and confused why.

"w-whose j-Johnny?" she asked herself, and then she continued her mourning.

Stone stayed close to Mother not knowing if whatever the invisible blanket of sadness was a threat, mother who had her head lifted in the air in worry, and empathy for will. All knew what had happened to him.

His memories of his friends shone brightly in his cocoon a while back, they knew everything about him.

…

…

Will and Stacy didn't let go of each other for almost an hour, everyone knew what he had tried to say, and bowed their heads in respect, and in silence.

Hive-82, Austin, the guards, the civilians, and the rest… all just stopped.

The enemies felt the wave of pain, and the lonely cry. They all just stopped.

All just sat down and waited. Not saying a word not thinking a thing.

All guns where saftyed or put down. Sighs filled the hallways, and orders were belayed without reprimand.

Unites faltered and Xenos and guards clashing in the hallways looked at each other, and then asked themselves.

"Why?" Asked the guards.

'Why?' Asked the Xenomorph's.

Why kill?

And they just turned around packed themselves up and walked away from each other.

Humans being dragged into hives to be harvested were dropped, the Xeno and prey stood there looking around at whatever hit them.

Then they separated. And walked off to wander around in sadness.

All killing.

All dying.

All preying.

All hunting.

All…

Just…

Stopped.

Guards, Hybrids, Civilians, Queens, Warriors, Drones, Praetorians…

All of them stopped, in respect for the two that lost the third.

All prayers went out to Johnny.

All thoughts were on him.

The loyal one.

…

End Chapter Nine.

R&R.


	10. mourning

Chapter Ten: Space Marines! To The Rescue! (Or Not…)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

USSN: _Excalibur II _Heavy Cruiser Orbiting Gen Tec Distress Call. 0500. Preparing to launch.

"Ok, this is just like any other bug hunt people. We get in, we get the Civvies, We pop the queen, we get out." A tall, 6'7 marine master sergeant said in front of a group of space marines. He was a master sergeant of the USSN (United States Space Navy.)

He was 38 years old, and one of the most experienced Marines in Xeno Hunts, he has proof too. Around his neck were two necklaces, with Xeno Claws hanging off of each one, and three knives, but not just any.

The knives blades were the dagger like tails of a Xenomorph queen.

Impervious to the acidic blood of a Xeno.

Many in the unit had these types of ornaments and keep sakes, but very few had a Queen Blade, as the called them. And very few had three.

The man was known as Ricky Blain.

And he was a Bug Hunter.

"Remember people; do NOT get close to them, unless you got the right armor! That would be me, and Thomas here, and a few others."

Thomas Fin was a small guy, around the age of 32. He was a corporal. He was one of the few that had a Queen Blade, as it was customary to cut off the tail pieces of praetorians and queens. Or any other large Xeno.

Though Facehuggers were worthless… and were usually sent back to the techs to examine.

In fact, his queen blade was probably worth ten of them!

He took down the queen with nothing more then a standard issue Anti-acid coated Knife.

The queen was charging him. All the marines in the unit were down for the count; Ricky had his gun jam, and was looking on helplessly as Thomas stood his ground, a rage burning in his eyes.

The queen roared, and that's when Ricky took the shot, he chucked the silver piece of metal through the air like a javelin, and it spun wildly.

And stuck in the queens mouth, it halted, its mouth was its weak spot, un-armored because… hell what kind of animal has tough skin in its mouth?

Then the queen staggered backwards. And fell to the ground.

Dead.

Acid leaked out of its head.

He then proceeded to cut off its tail, with a spare knife, grinning like a wild man.

That earned a lot of peoples respect in the unit.

Thomas the flinger, as he was called by some.

"All right, so we don't know much about the ground, cept that we have lots of Xenos… and their pissed. We can't get contact on the ground so were going in blind, gear up and get to the drop ships. I'll be leading Alpha Platoon, Drunkard has Bravo, Claris has charley, and Larry has delta. Alpha will take the west sector; charley takes the north, bravo, east, delta west. Any questions?" he asked, scanning the crowed with his eyes.

"No? Good. Now let's mount up." he said, walking over to a weapons rack.

…..

Minutes later, he was holding a Pulse rifle, sitting in a drop ship with twenty five other men. Thomas being one of them.

The drop ship was square like in the front, with a rectangle shaped cockpit sticking out half way in the front, and a wale like tale in the back, with two side boosters as propulsion. It was armed with hell-fire misses, upgraded over the years. And two plasma cannons, and surprisingly, even though it's ancient, an M-134, minnigun.

People ask why have such an ancient weapon on a high Tec vehicle.

And how they answer you?

They slap you and shout you out and cuss you down.

Because nothing can stop the firepower of its incendiary bullets, its pin point accuracy and the six thousand rounds every thirty seconds flying out of its eight barrels.

Of course they gave it up grades, but there wasn't much to improve on.

The four drop ships detached from the mother ship, and sped down to the forested planet, devoted to Geno-tec, and its research facilities, holding dark and evil purposes.

Not know what they were in for.

…

….

…

A whole hour the room was set in silence. Pure, blessed silence.

But the mourners needed to move, action must be taken.

They were going to kill the lead swine that ran this facility.

And they were going to escape too.

Stacy let go of Will. And looked him over.

"So, Will… I don't need to tell you who killed him do I…" she knew that he knew.

The large Xeno shook its long head. Growling slightly.

"Yeah, and I guess you know that I will kill him." She said, taking out Will's beloved pistol.

Will's eyes locked on to it, and he slowly nodded.

"Great, then we leave soon." she said calmly.

'I hope she knows what she's getting herself into…' he thought to himself.

'Her mind seems clouded by rage. I don't think she is thinking straight little one.' Mother noted.

'She always hid her emotions… I'm not surprised that she is now either…' Will sighed. Walking out the door and leaving Stacy to her sobs.

When he walked out, Austin waved him over.

"So…I take it you can understand me will?" Austin asked, Will nodded.

"But I can't understand you, but the girl named Elian over there can…?" will nodded again.

"Can you call her over, I need to talk to you, I can't be doing yes and no all day." He sighed, taking off his helmet.

'Elian, can you come here for a moment, I need you to translate for us.' He asked, the small Xeno hybrid, looked up and walked over to them, will made a note to get her a shirt.

"Yeah? You needed me." she said.

"Ok, so I need you to do something for us. As you know, this place is crawling with Xenos and people who would really like to have us die now." He said.

"He says he can see that, the powers out and you can hear the gunfire everywhere." She tells Austin, looking up at Will.

"Ok then, but we do need to go out there and see if there is a way we can get out. But we can't all leave, this is one of the few safe zones." Austin says, looking down the hallway to his right momentarily, slamming his helmet on and reaching for his pulse rifle, he scanned the area and through a flare into the darkness. Only to see a tail of a Xeno disappear into the shadows.

"That one was scouting us… there regrouping again…." Austin growls. The guards start to stand up, and scan the ceilings and walls around them. And they flicked on the sentry turrets once more, they had both of them moved to the right hallway, the left one housed the Xeno's from 82.

Nothing was getting through the Xenos.

"Shit…. That gives us even less time... well you see Will… I was wondering if one of us, you, Elian, and a Xeno friend of yours can help us scout around out there and grab anything that's useful, we have more than enough ammo, but you can never have enough… can you help us out? Even though we didn't get you out in time?" Austin added sheepishly.

'Dude, it's cool, I was long gone before any of you knew, and it's not that bad actually. And sure I'm up for it. What do you need me to get?"

Elian translated wills thoughts to Austin, who seemed too real at the reassurance of no hard feelings to him.

"Ok then," he took out a scrap of paper and two bags, handing one to will and Elian. "Take what you think we can use, this paper marks the Armory's, food storage, and possible places where guards are that can help you. Try not to get caught up in a fire fight, and watch your back out there. Make sure my man comes home alive preferably, we need all the help we can get, ok?" Austin said, and a Man walked over, carrying a Shotgun.

He looked at will and then Elian and smiled, shaking the hybrids hand.

"Names Alex Bacordy, I take it your will?" he said, nodding at Will. The large Xeno nodded.

"nice to meet you, so are we waiting for someone else or are we good, we should get moving soon, the not so nice Xenos will be back soon…" he shudderd slightly.

Alex had green eyes, and black hair, and was an inch shorter then Austin, but seemed just as loyal. He had a good nature about him. And looked like he had fought Xenos before, and not just as a guard, on his left cheek he had the USSN crest tattooed on it. a proud marine that was for sure.

"Yeah, will says that one of the hive members will be joining us. Her name is Breeze.

Alex raised an eye brow slightly, 'so, they have names. That's something new.' He thought to himself.

"And it looks like Skipper wants to come as well. Just to clarify, Breeze is a Xeno like Will, and Skippers a Drone, the smaller ones." Elian added.

Soon, two Xenomorph's crawled through the hole in the wall down the left hallway. Just like Elian said, a Xenomorph warrior, a bit slimmer and shorter then will, but just as dangerous, if not more, walked up to them, followed by a much shorter Xeno, that had the clear domed head, and more delicate looking, but faster, build.

Alex nodded at the two new comers. "Looks like I may it home after all, so let's get moving," he said, ejecting a spent cartridge out of his shot gun. And shouldering three straps of ammo over his shoulder.

'So we will be brining the girl with us I take it will?' Breeze asked, glancing at Elian as they hopped over the sandbag defense.

'Yeah, we need somebody to translate for us.' Will said 'and I don't anybody brought the hiss, hiss to English dictionary.' He joked.

'What about him? Isn't this a bit dangerous for a human? We have to move fast.' Skipper commented.

'You'll be surprised at how fast we can move in a cinch, adrenalin works wonders.' Will tell skipper.

'I hope your right, I sense many Xenos all around.' Breeze nodded up at the ceiling.

'Also just so yo know, remember what I said about human weapons? He's carrying a very potent one, its called a shot gun, it fires out al these little iron balls that pepper the enemy, or, one large metal shot. Very dangerous, and when we need to take on a Xeno, it's the weapon of choice for the ones that don't mind acid burns or have the preferred armor.' Will explained.

'Looks like we'll need it soon too. I can _feel_ them watching us.' Elian muttered,

"You guys are pretty silent back there. Something wrong?" Alex stopped, and looked back at them, and for good measure he flipped down his visor in case of a Facehugger sneaking up on him.

"Yeah, we sense a lot of xenon's coming up on us, how far away are we?" Elian told him looking around worriedly, shuffling her feet and rubbing her arms.

"Hey, I just noticed, you want me to grab you a shirt if we pass by the laundry room?" Alex asked her, trying not to look at her exposed chest.

"Yeah, that would be great." She thanked him.

Alex nodded, and they continued walking, "were about a quarter of the way there. Keep guard." He said, raising his shot gun, and turned on his shoulder flash light, as well as the high powered beam on the underside of his gun.

_Hiiiiissssssssssssssss….._

Alex stopped stone cold dead in his tracks. He looked around and raised his gun to the sound of the Xenomorph like noise.

Two Xenos detached themselves from the ceiling, and landed in front of the group. Looking up at them, Alex's' shotgun tracked them all the way from the floor.

Alex then relaxed. And stepped towards the Xenos.

"Go on, shoo, shoo! Et outa here you. Go on now." He said, waving his hands at them. "That's it, go on now." The Xenos hissed once and then scampered down the hall away from them.

"Explain that, that made no sense." Elian said, the group was very confused.

"I know those kinds of Xenos; see how they looked like drones? But they walked on all fours, and their legs were like dogs? Well they were once. There completely harmless, friendly even. They won't bother you that often. They always roam around this place freely. They keep away mice and rats." Alex explained. Watching one run over them on the ceiling stopping only once to examine them before heading into one of the air vents.

"They were so successful on making them non aggressive, that they started testing humans next hats where it crossed the line for me. They tried mice, birds, and chimps before, cats were the most successful. They still are. They were thinking about going public with the cats and selling them as pets but that would get them a lot of flak. But they always wanted to try humans, they experimented on dead bodies and organs of humans, but the face huggers would take the dead, no surprise there… then the lead scientist, Morin, he let them take his baby girl and wife…" Alex sighed and leaned against the wall for the story. A Xeno-dog walked up to him and he rubbed its domed head. It wagged its tail.

"The little girl never knew what was coming… more or less the mother. They took them into the lab, I was their damn escort. I wanted to tell them but… I couldn't… they at least sedated them and put them to sleep the mother they gave her to the eggs… she didn't see it coming. The little girl they injected. She was subject number zero. Nobody knows what happened to her. I hope she pulled through. After her, they went on to testing everyone they could get their hands on. Homeless were the easiest. But they needed healthy test subjects; it was too much money to cure every hobo they came across." He sighed. Still petting the friendly dog Xeno.

He looked at Elian. "You are the final product; they want to get something like you. So far from what I know, you are currently the most successful. Us guards now a lot of things, we need to be in the rooms where the experiments take place…" he smiled behind his visor.

"Will wants to know what they did to him." Elian suddenly said, looking at will.

"Ahh… yeah, what they did to you, was what they were trying to do to make you into a hybrid. That includes destabilizing your DNA, and then re-writing it into an entirely new form. But it's a very delicate process, and very selective. They keep your mind intact, but your body is being re-written, sometimes the patient goes crazy, and sometimes they can't pull you through into the hybrid form. And they turn you into a Xeno with a human mind." He took a breath "Elian on the other hand, it's a more straight forward but random procedure, what they did was something new, the DNA destabilization procedure wasn't bearing that many good subjects. And they were ending up with more like will then her." he said, pointing to both of them.

"So they took two DNA strands, one Xeno one human. One of them is destabilized. That would be the human one. They mix it with the Xeno, but the keep the mind strands intact. Then they destabilize the subjects DNA dangerously low. And the mix it with the Xeno/human strand. And it's a much more solid procedure." Alex continued to explain. "It's still risky, but it gets results. More than the other one. But the question is still the same..." Alex sighed.

"Why?" he said. "Nobody knows why there doing this. What practical use would a Xeno human have? I can understand the reason for making the Xenos less aggressive. But they also make them even more aggressive too." He said. The higher the number, the lower the rage, the lower the number the higher the rage." He told them.

"So the deeper we go, the harder it gets."

"Yep, no more friendly Xeno puppies to play with." He said, scratching the Xeno dogs head.

"Yeah, more like Xeno wolf is what we'll be seeing…" Elian said, and as to raise her point, eerie Xeno howls were heard down the halls

It was going to be a long, long night.

…..

End Chapter Ten.

R&R


	11. Into the Gates of Hell

A/N:

Has anyone figured out what's going to happen yet?

….

Chapter Eleven: into the gates of hell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BOOM!

The Marines have touched down, and they were off loading the Drop ships, Alpha took the west wing of the facility, and were moving quickly through the dark hallways.

"This is some creepy shit sarge… no lights… no bugs… no nothing… just sounds, man…" a skittish marine commented, holding his Pulse rifle close to him.

"…This is weird Bro…" another marine agreed, he glanced at a corner, and aimed his undrebarrle mounted light at it, a scientist was pinned against the wall with a leathery risen coating, a red gaping hole were his chest was, rib bones stuck out from the hole, blood was pooling on the ground beneath him.

The poor man's' eyes bugged out from his head, glazed over as they stared lifelessly into the abyss.

The marines took an instinctive step away from the sight of an unholy birth, one religious man stepped forward, and read the man his last rights, and then passed his gloved hand over the workers eyes, closing them and letting him rest.

"A lot of good that'll do him now." One marine sighed.

"Can it marines, we don't want them to hear us, yet…" Ricky told him, they all had night vision on, and they were armed to the teeth, grenades, rifles shotguns, and heavy caliber handguns.

"Corporal, how we doing on that Sat-Map?" Ricky said, leading the marines through the darkened hallways.

The corporal was working on a wrist held computer, tying away at the keyboard on the miniature laptop, or, ha-ha… wrist top.

"Working on it, sarge. These things take time. And the systems jacked! It's trying to go through an asteroid field. Why hasn't Geno-tec blasted that thing to pieces yet? Its standard regulations!" the corporal complained.

"Geno was able to slip past all kinds of safety regulations. Too big to fail, and they always bribed PHSA- Inspectors. They have a lot of sway in politics Corporal." Ricky explained.

PHSA: (Planetary Health and Safety Administration.)

"You see this?" he said, shining his UV-Night Bright-MLGF.37 Flashlight on a panel. He tapped the expiration date. "These are the compressed carbon emergency fuse box. No wonder the lights went out so quickly, these emergency light fuses are two years old. You're supposed to replace them every four months, they cost thousands of creds. Hell some are even leaking toxic fumes." He coughs as he opens the panel; some of the twelve inch batteries filled with toxic emergency emissions have a sickly pale white slime leaking out of the top, acid burns surround the area they touch leaving brown rusty trails.

"Now that's just sick…" a marine spits on the floor, feeling queasy as he takes a cautionary step away from the poisonous air surrounding the fuse box.

"Somebody get a record of this, I want this place shut down for good after we get out of here." Ricky orders.

Somebody takes out a camera, and walks up to the fuse box, a few marines shed better light on the tool.

The marine aimed his camera, and took pictures of the gross violation of health regulations seen before them. "If we get out of this mess alive we are so making this crap goes public." The marine told everyone.

"Right after we edit out the Xenos and look into the military possibilities of this…" Thomas jokes.

"Ooh-Rah" Ricky nods. "Tighten up, were moving." He orders, pocketing the flashlight, and waving his finger in a circle in the air for everyone to regroup.

The men follow Ricky through the dark hallways, the high pitched screams of Xenos, and the pain filled howls of pain of their prey, echo through the hallways and falling into the marine's ears.

They pick up their pace, their footsteps sound like hail on the roof as they jog through the halls, all eyes scanned the ceiling, an act formed out of experience, nobody strayed far from the pack.

Ricky held up a fist, a sign for hold positions, he bent down to the floor and wiped a gloved finger through a puddle of sticky liquid on the floor. Blood, a trail of it being dragged into a nearby open vent.

"Somebody got cornered here, didn't go down without a fight it seems…" he nods to the casings lying around it, pistol shells, and small acid burns by the vent.

"Their harvesting…Corporal? How many life signatures did we pick up on the thermal scan?" Ricky asked.

Fin takes out a small black object that resembles an I-phone, with a small antenna attached to the top, with a ruggedized outer shell designed to absorb shock, and other things that might break it.

He takes out a small black stick the size of a toothpick, with a rounded end, with a cord attaching it to the handheld computer.

He taps the screen with it, and it turns on. He scrolls through the mission objectives, secondary's, available supporting units, reinforcements, and intelligence reports.

He opens the file containing the Intel reports from the mission briefing, and selects '_population counts.'_

What he reads makes him close his eyes, hoping that when he opens them again, he'll see a lower number.

He looks again, and sadly looks up at his commander.

"…enough to populate an entire tier five refining planet… but it's iffy; the asteroid field disrupted some of the scans. We could be looking at a major population or even bigger…" the corporal groans. "We should've brought the tanks…" he slaps his forehead.

"How many armed personnel?" Ricky looks up.

"We can tell if they have weapons? Cool! How can we do that?" Fin grins and checks his Handheld Computer. Scrolling through the files once more.

"Just tell me how many damn gunmen there are, Fin!"

"I would say about… one or two thirds of them from what I'm looking at here…" he taps his PDA.

"Shit… within hours this place is going to be a real shit storm. Alright men let's move out. Double time! We got to demo this dump!" Ricky yells. Waving his hand forward, the marines moved on once again.

…Never seeing the luminescent green eyes following them from the open air vent on the floor near the blood stain…

A hiss.

And then it's gone…

…..

.

.

.

"How much longer? We've been walking FOREVER." Elian complained hiss her discomfort.

"Not much longer now miss hissy. Just keep a cool hea-…did you guys here that?" Alex said, stopping, and looking up at the ceiling.

"How could we not?" Elian stated. Also stopping.

"I could've sworn I heard an explosion. But we don't have any explosives that sound like that. We only have 50mml grenade launchers." Alex shook his head, looking down the dark hallway they were heading for.

Black chitin like tubes coiled and hugged the walls. One false step and you would trip over the bumpy chitin surface.

"It was a ways off; we don't have to worry about it." Alex said, he sounded nervous.

'You sure this human know what he's doing?' Breeze asked, cocking her long slender head to the side. Looking over at Will.

'…pretty sure.' Will said unconvincingly, he too was beginning to lose confidence in their guide.

'If he's wrong can I eat him?' Skipper asked, her cheery disposition never leaving her.

'…uhh…' will look at skipper, 'I don't think Austin would like that…' he said. Cringing at her second mouth, biting hungrily at the air.

'Ohh, c'mon! Just one leg, that's all I'm asking for!' she insisted, her clear sticky drool flowing out her mouth when she looked at Austin.

Alex glanced down at skipper next to him. He slowly inched away from her nervously. Holding his shotgun so that it's pointed at her slightly. "Uhh… Will… what's she looking at me for?" he asked, taking a half step back from the Xeno drone.

"He says that she likes you." Elian lied covertly glaring at Skipper.

"…ok." Alex bought it, and continued moving down the hallway.

'I told you to eat before we left Skipper!' breeze shouted, batting Skippers clear head with a clawed hand in annoyance.

'We were in a rush. And I had to make sure the eggs were wrapped properly. I didn't have enough time…' she pouted, her hissing sounded peeved.

'Excuses… excuses.' Breeze huffed, returning her focus to scanning their surroundings.

"HEY! Guys I found it!" Alex shouted from down the chitin encrusted hall.

"About time to..." Elian hissed. Walking up to Alex, who was trying to get the door to open, he had one leg up on the wall next to the door, while he pulled at the doorknob with both hands. Straining at the effort.

The door was solidly held by the hardened slime the drones make; even the strong guard couldn't make the door move.

"You want some help with that?" Elian asked, walking over to Alex.

"Don't kid yourself, this thing needs a man to open, just stand back…if this thing doesn't budge in five seconds I'm blowing off its god damn hinges!" he told her, growling the latter.

Elian sighed, and let him pull at the door a little while longer, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Allow me." Elian pushed Alex out of the way; she examined the door briefly for moment-

-and then spun around, and brought her leg up, smashing it into the door, in a perfectly executed turn-back-kick to its weaker area next to the knob.

The door swung open, nearly coming off its hinges. Elian smirked, and dusted off her hands. "And that's how it's done boys…" she teased, glancing at the emasculated Alex. She turns and looks at him winking with a smirk "you owe me one now."

Elian walked in, "AHH!"She screamed, falling back out through the door way, glowing green eyes wide in surprise.

A Xenomorph Drone clung to the doorframe, hissing its anger at her, its second mouth snapping angrily at her. Seeing Elian taken by surprise and too shocked to bring any resistance, it pounced at her.

' _BOOM!'_

The Xeno was thrown back into the now opened room a gaping hole were its torso had been a second ago. Acid blood splattered everywhere behind it, scorching the walls inside the room.

Alex was standing over Elian, holding his shotgun in one hand casually. Both barrels smoking. Two shells lie spent on the floor next to her. He looked down at Elian.

"Even?" he asked her.

"Even." She agreed.

….

.

.

.

Austin went over to Sarah. She hadn't spoken a word since Will left with Alex and the two Xenomorph's.

He sat down in an empty chair next to the blond Doctor.

"Hey," he asked, "everything ok?"

Well, the answer was obvious. No. Nothing is ok. My best friends are either dead or a Xenomorph, we're trapped in a huge building crawling with people who want to kill us, and more Xenomorph's. And if we get overrun, I'll either be orally rapped by an alien and get knocked up only to have some hideous slimy worm crawl out of my chest when I wake up stuck to a wall. And then I'll die a painful horrible death. And if we get overrun by guards, I'll also get gang raped, and then shot.

So, yeah, I'm great? What about you?

Bu hey, what else could he say? Yeah, uhh... sorry that you're having a horrible day, and you'll most likely die… but hey, look on the bright side! It couldn't be any worse!

Yeah…

"What do you think?" she grunts, head in her hands.

"Well…you got me there." he shrugs, leaning back into his chair, in the corner, the adults were being terrified, and the children interested in the very curious Xenomorph that is Sky.

She was busy making a small nest inside the secure room. Constantly glancing over at the people watching her in fear and amazement.

The other Xenos were mulling around outside, keeping their hallway Xeno free, which was surprisingly easy for them.

When out of its ovipositor, the Queen Xenomorph is the most dangerous thing alive you'll ever see, screw a predator, Mother eats them for breakfast.

It's fast, powerful, and can take crippling blows like they were nothing.

Any wandering Xeno would stay far away from one, and its Praetorian guards…

So in a sense, Mother and Stone were passively dominating the entire area by not doing anything!

But yet, the highly aggressive Xenos from the lower rooms that slaughtered their way up to Area 87 didn't care if fucking Godzilla was sitting in that area. They just ran and charged the fortification at lighting speeds.

The drones and guards had only milliseconds to react, already one tackled a guard, but that guard used to be a heavy weight wrestling champion…

And though the initialed force of the tackle knocked him onto his back. After a few seconds of struggle, trying to keep its mouth away from his face, he picked up the Xeno Warrior like it weighed nothing.

And snapped its fucking neck.

Even so, the brainless Facehuggers weren't deterred as well. They just silently crawled their way through the halls. The guards didn't need to worry about them face fucking them. Their visors were resistant to the Facehuggers acid, and there neck pieces could withstand the chocking tail.

It was the people inside the room that they had to worry about.

Already, a mature man fell victim to the Facehuggers grasp, the kept him around until it fell off. That's when they handed him a pistol. And he walked off down the hall.

Moments later there was a single gunshot, and then the brave man breathed life no more.

That's when they gave the refugees small handguns, and ones with military training Pulse rifles. The children got flares. They were the spotters, but most of the younger ones just waved the stick through the air, smiles dancing on their faces, and lightening the rooms' mood all together.

Though the room was well lit, the lamps were set so they faced possible points of entry for a Xeno or something else, and most were outside staring down the dark dank hallway, blinding wandering guards, and shining light onto the skin of a Xeno.

A Childs laugh is the universes most valued recourse. To those who know how to appreciate it.

It was at that moment that those people knew how.

Austin smiled at the kids running around with the X-bright Flares, he distributed to them. It is said that Facehuggers are frazzled by the pulsating light that a flare gives off.

He took no chances in that theory.

"Kids…" he chuckled. He sees Sarah smile slightly at the playing children; she then looks back at Austin, he face darkening again.

"When do we get out of here?" she asks.

Austin looks at his watch. "You should be asking how. Because, I'm afraid I don't know. When Will and the others get back with the extra goods we can focus our searches on a possible exit point." he tells her, he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the map of the facility.

He rolls it out onto the table and uses some of his spare ammunition magazines to hold the map flat.

It took up the majority of the table, but it was the fifth most useful item they had among them.

The first being light, the second being ammo and guns, because you need both to work, the third being trained personnel to use the weapons, and the fourth being the large queen Xeno, Mother.

"We don't know for sure if the building is still intact in some areas." He gestures at the entire map. "But, if we can make it into the main hallway…here…" he points at a long strip of hallway, going through all of D-Sector. "Then we should be able to cut clean through the entire facility, but this being the main hall… there's going to be a LOT, of hostiles…" he sighed, rolling up the map. "I don't like our chances… but… it's better than sitting around and waiting for something to happen, and if what you said is true, then the marines should've been here hours ago."

"I actually thinking that sitting around and waiting _is_ a good idea… but I want to kill John reaaal bad…" Sarah growled.

"Then get in line kid." Austin sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Cuz your not the only one who wants to pop him a hot one in the brain."

…..

…..

…

End Chapter Eleven.

R&R.


	12. Elain: The Queen of Badass

Chapter Twelve: The Experiments.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well it looks like this place has been raided dry. Fuck! All that walking for THIS?" Alex complained.

They all were in a large room, filled with shelves lined up against each other; most were coated with the hardening Xeno resin, it looked like a Xenomorph spider hybrid went insane in the room.

Alex kicked over an empty box littered on the floor, so far the five had found only three large boxes filled with rice and beans.

"We only have three boxes to bring back, AND the Armory is on fire!" Alex shouted, pointing to a sealed door on the other side of the room, small smoke trails curled up from underneath the door.

"Yeah… well. We should get moving. No crying about it now, what's done is done." Elian sighed, she was leaning against the wall, and she found some pants and had a V8-P Pistol strapped to her thigh. Her luminescent green eyes were half closed, and she seemed a little board.

"Alright, let's get back to the green zone then, Breeze over here tells me that the lower number hives will try to push up here and spread." Elian pushes herself off of the wall and stretches; her lean figure seemed ready to move again.

Will walked into the food depot, and he glanced at Elian. She nodded and then spoke to Alex. "Breeze and skipper have finished up searching for survivors and guards. No luck." She said.

Alex punched the wall angrily. But the rage soon subsided into a simmering discouragement.

"Fuck… well this was a shit surprise… ok everyone. Let's get out of this hell hole…" as the team walked out of the storage area and they went back the way they came.

'Hey Elian?' Will asked.

'Yeah?' she looked up at him.

'What did you do before you turned into this?' Will asked her, the Strong Xeno/Human Hybrid walking up next to her.

Elian looked at the ground, her tail dragged behind her. She sighed. 'I…I can't really remember much… just bright lights… and the smell of something, and a baby crying.' She said. Something glinted behind her eyes.

'Do you remember anything at all?' Will cocked his head.

'n-no… I can't?' she seemed confused. 'And I feel like I do, but. I can't grasp at anything… everything's just fading away from me… I just remember being put in a room… and everything after that.' Elian concluded.

'Well I'm sorry to hear that…' Will said sympathetically.

'What about you? What did you do?' Elian asked, wanting to change the topic.

'Oh, me? I was a patrol officer for this place, used to be in the ground force army for Teska eight, a civilian planet. Place was filled with wars, small ones. But nothing more than that, I don't know what happened to my family… so I resigned the armed forces and joined something subtle. I couldn't take the killing anymore. So I flew off into space, and wound up as a guard for GENO-Tec… worst mistake of my fucking life…' Will explained, he rubbed his arm, his past life was a touchy subject, truth was, he did a lot more than just be in the army, he was involved the most brutal conflicts of Teska eight.

He was in the Advanced Force Assault Division, the men that are always in the front, the tip of the spear; they had the highest casualty rate, as well as the highest kill rate. All of them were hardened veterans, and their job was to soften up the enemy's defenses or attacks, while the heavy armor moved up.

Will stumbled.

_Flash-Back…_

"_Get moving Soldier! Eighth armor is moving up the left flank! We gota take out these racketeer pits before they get hammered!" a lieutenant screamed at him, Will was curled up in a trench holding his pulse rifle in a death grip. He had a combat helmet slammed on his head; the strap was digging into his skin._

_The rain was torrential, water pooled in the trenches and he was soaked to the bone._

"_Y-yes s-sir!" will stammered, he poked his head out from the safety of the trench, the bunker was just up ahead of them, Pulse rifle and Scoped rifle bullets chewed up the earth all around them, friendly AFAD soldiers kept pouring out of the trenches and across barbed wire, assaulting the heavily fortified positions._

"_Then move!" the lieutenants helped him out of the steep trench, Will had fallen into it earlier. And it saved his life as an Artillery round soon exploded near his area, spraying searing hot metal everywhere._

_He started running at the bunker; prayers' went through his mind._

"_Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death…" he fired his pulse rifle at the enemy trenches, two head exploded as his bullets went through their brains. Returning fired roared from an enemy machine gun somewhere. _

"_I FEAR NO EVIL!..." he shouted. He leapt forward, over the trench as he hit the ground he rolled; he was next to the bunker._

"_FOR IT DIE WITH ME!" he hurled an explosive pack into the bunker and he sprinted back across the battlefield. He felt a round go into his back, passing his Kevlar armor,_

"_!" he screamed in pain. The detonator flew from his hand._

_Seeing it, he fought against the closing tunnel, and he crawled ever closer to it, 'Oh, please, not today lord, not now!' he prayed. He grabbed, he rolled over, and he looked at the bunker._

_He smirked._

'Click._'_

_The bunker lit up in an explosive fire ball, he saw enemy bodies incinerate in pain filled screams of terror and death, as their limbs were torn away from their bodies._

_He lay his head down, his breathing became ragged._

"_You're ok soldier, great job, I got you…" the lieutenant he encountered from before pulled him back into the trench he landed just five feet away from._

_He was going to be alright… but others…. They would not be so lucky._

End Flash Back…

'Will! Are you ok!' Elian tugged on his arm,

'Wha-! Oh… yeah… I'm fine…' He lied; the memory had woken dormant fears within him. His PTSD had risen again in him; his limbs shook ever so slightly.

'Ok then, let's keep moving. Were half way there.' Elian's soothing voice in his head calmed him, the shaking stopped for the time being.

'What was that?' Breezes voice came into his mind, it sounded shaken, and afraid. Skipper was grappling onto the ceiling, looking around franticly.

'What was what?' will asked.

'You! What was that nightmare inside you! It was so loud… was that what humans dream of!' Breeze worried, she was sticking close to him, on all fours, tail waving violently.

It then dawned on Will, not only could breeze and her hive read thoughts, they also read memories.

'That… I wish you didn't see that… that wasn't a dream. That actually happened to me. That was what war is… I had the bad luck of being drafted… sent into war without a choice… I was too good. I was put into the forward attack division… I still have nightmares.' He sighed. His pace slowing.

'That's horrible…' Breeze mentally gasped. 'hives do have wars, but… that…' breeze couldn't begin to describe the carnage that was on that battlefield, so much blood had been spilled for so long, that grass, was actually growing with red stems, instead of green. The grass was red…

'I would rather not talk about it anymore if that's ok…' Will pleaded silently.

'Neither do I…. I-I'm sorry.'

'It wasn't your fault.' Will told her.

…..

Gunfire. Lots of gunfire, explosions and screams, along with the hiss's of Xenos.

That's what awoke Austin from his much needed rest. Groggy at first, but then his mind cleared with the rush of adrenaline that came with combat and the smell of burnt gunpowder.

Grabbing his Pulse rifle he rushed out of the room where the survivors and a few friendly Xenomorphs slept.

What met his eyes reminded him of the videos he saw of a Xeno infestation.

The walls and ceilings were splattered with acidic blood, and the floor was pocketed with three inch deep holes. The carcasses of Xeno drones and warriors were crowding the hallway.

He could see the two auto turrets spraying bullets down the dark hallway, the muzzle flashes paved way for his vision, it was like a flip book, or photo, each muzzle flash painted a picture of Xenos rushing at him but they came closer every time.

By instinct he took a defensive position alongside his men, crouching behind the sandbag wall, they retaliated with their roaring pulse rifles, sending the rapid fire bullets into the legion of horrors advance.

Seeing that they were having difficulties aiming, even with the intense lights purging shadows in the hallway. He cracked a flare and he hurled it down the hallway, light blossomed behind the Xeno crowd.

Next he threw bullets down the hallway once more, trying to pick off the much more dangerous warriors, but their thick chitin like exoskeleton proved a worthy shield against his bullets.

"Shit! They just keep coming there's no end to them!" One guard shouted over the thundering of their defense.

"Just try to break them up! Separate them!" another guard suggested, popping a 45MML grenade into his undrebarrle launcher.

Aiming down the sights he placed the explosive in the middle of the horde, the concussion knocked some off the walls and ceiling, and halted their advance momentarily as the defenders then followed up with another wave of rounds, forcing the Xenos to scatter in confusion.

"Keep the pressure up men! Were holding them back!" his men rallied at Austin's encouragement, they kept pushing them back, but this was just the first wave…

…..

"LOOK OUT!" Alex shouted in complete surprise, a Xeno Warrior came out of fucking nowhere and pile drove him into the wall sending his shotgun into the blackened hallway.

"NGH!" he grunted as his head kissed the hard chitin incrusted wall, the impact was then followed up with the monsters horrid raspy growl, the trained man then felt as if his forehead had been hit by a train, which in reality the warriors second piston like mouth was near the equivalent.

Alex chalked another one up to his good karma, his mother watching over him, and sheer fucking luck that his helmet wasn't shattered and his brain splatters by the force of the punch.

The Xenos tongue was for the moment repelled and stunned that it didn't taste the blood of the host, (do Xenos taste?) and this allowed Alex a moment to retaliate, regaining his bearings Alex was able to get a hand on his service piece, pulling out the pistol he blindly at point black fired it on three round burst into the Xeno aggressor.

Dropping him as two connected to its side it leapt back hissing on all fours.

Standing his ground Alex brought the Pistol to eye height and unleashed the entire clip onto the Xeno, it ran across the walls, but he tracked it, turning in circles as it searched for an opening in Alex's seemingly final stand.

Hearing the dreaded; '_Click, Click_' of an empty mag, he searched his belt for a second reload, but in horror, he looked down to see that the bag has slipped off, throwing down the empty mag he saw the case of ammunition sitting near the wall he was pinned against earlier.

"SHIT!" he cried, he sprinted towards the case of life saving ammunition, (Ironic.)

The Xeno saw his run, and it pounced off the crusty wall and then nailed the poor man in a diving tackle, it heard a '_Snap_' of something breaking, and a cry of anguish.

Raising its hand for a finishing strike to the back of the head, certain that it wouldn't stand a second blow.

"Get off of him you slimy fuck!" a livid voice shouted, something bowled into the huge Warrior, something small and human looking, but slightly Xeno at the same time…

…..

'_Alpha this is charley, come in Alpha, over.'_ A feminine voice crackled to life over Alpha teams headset.

Ricky responded, speaking into his headset while watching the walls for signs of Xenos. "We read you Charley, what's the situation, over."

'_Exactly that Alpha, we don't have one.'_ the leader of Charley team announced, confusing Ricky on why that would be a problem.

"What do you mean Charley? Over" Ricky asks while leading the team through the darkened hallways, only there high powered helmet mounted lights shone through the darkness.

'_We have no contact sir. We only found dead people and blood, Delta hasn't reported in sir, we have confirm on Bravo, there alright, light contact, but we have nothing on delta, it's like the fell off the planet, Alpha. Over.'_

"Has Delta been hit?" A marine piped up.

"Hold on," Fin said, he whipped out his PDA again, and looked at the team listings, and mission updates and team life stats.

"Sir…Delta isn't broadcasting, I'm not getting a reading on them." Fin announced, setting Deltas status to MIA.

"Shit," he then contacted Bravo, nearest to Deltas last known location. "Bravo this Alpha team, report to Deltas last known location, Delta has ceased broadcasting. Over." Ricky ordered, he was starting to worry as Tom repeatedly tried to radio Delta team, but the radio still refused to shed light on the dark silence of Delta team.

'_Roger Alpha we are moving on Delta.'_ The monotone military tone returned through ricks headset, and Bravo moved to see what happened to the silent team.

"Thank you Bravo, radio us when you get there." Rick nodded, he sighed angrily. The mission was starting to go to hell. They already lost contact with one of the teams.

"Sir? Orders sir? Thomas asks the marines were getting antsy; staying in one place long is a magnet for Xenos.

"Everyone on me, let's get moving again, were losing time." Ricky solemnly sighs, leading the group onwards into the darkness of the hallway.

….

"Elian!" Alex shouts, the small human queen Xeno hybrid had slammed into the larger, more aggressive Xeno warrior; Alex was surprised that her seemingly small fragile frame didn't shatter on impact with the hard outer exo skeleton of the Xeno warrior.

The two combatants roll across the hallway floor, Elian letting out a wildcat like ferial growl, rivaling the warriors rasping hiss of anger.

Apparently, the Warrior had been calling for reinforcements, as he now saw Will, Breeze, and Skipper fighting another group of Xenomorphs.

One dropped from the ceiling, and upon seeing the defenseless Alex lying there with a broken leg, it saw an easy catch.

Hissing in delight, it walked on all four legs towards him, but Alex refused to give in, crawling backwards to the case of ammo behind him, pain laced through his bad leg, momentarily stalling him, but through clenched teeth, and pants of agony, he reached it, grabbing a random ammo clip, he rolled onto his back, only to see the Xeno Drone pounce.

Screaming in Anger, fear, defiance and adrenaline, he slammed the clip home, and raised the pistol.

He unleashed the entire clip at pointblank on three round burst, firing blindly in its general direction.

He saw the bullets strike home all over its body; it dropped out of the air and hit the ground with a thud, dead.

Panting heavily, he noticed that he still was pumping the trigger furiously.

His breathing slowed. He tried to calm himself down.

He replaced his ammunition, he saw another drone rush him, and this time he accurately placed his shots, killing them with a burst of three rounds to the domed head.

He glanced over to his left, and he saw a welcome sight, his shotgun within arms reach, reloading and holstering his pistol, he reached quickly to his beloved shotgun, cocking it; he swung it around to the right and discharged the weapon into the face of another angry drone.

…..

Elian rolled with the warrior, hissing back angrily, feeling a new, and alien like feeling rush over her.

Bloodlust.

She head butted the beast, knocking it off balance in the deadlocked roll.

Rolling out of the beast reach, she spun and stood up, hissing defiantly, not giving it a chance to stand she whirled around like a ballerina, cutting it with her dagger like tail.

She then rolled forward when the Xeno is knocked back down; curling up into a ball she let her tail fly in a downward ark and then slam down on the warrior's neck like a meat cleaver, decapitating it with a sickening '_Thud'_.

She stood up, panting heavily she craved more of this, bloodlust. It felt great, ecstasy almost. It was the most alive she had ever felt.

Movement behind her, she reacted without thinking.

Spinning rapidly she sidestepped to her left as she spun, a black dagger like hand reached across from her face, she hit the undefended chest of the Xeno raking her claws across the side of the Xeno, letting her momentum carry her forward, she searched for the neck, one blow was all it would take from her perfectly placed hits.

Spotted, she brought her tail up behind her scorpion style, and speared the creature like a fish. Driving her javelin of a tail all the way through its thick hide, her kill count went up two. She yanked it out of its hissing acid insides, and whipped it around, throwing off the excess acid blood.

She walked forward, her blood practically begging for more bloodshed. The feeling was so strong, and so intense she thought she was going to have an orgasm.

Once more her sense primed more movement to her side, two of them. She crouched; a domed head rushed her from out of the dark shadows. A fatal flaw all of its own.

She let it ram into her, but she fell back grabbing its shoulders and pulling it down with her, she rolled letting the momentum the drone carried propel it off of her and away.

Still rolling backwards she regained her footing once her feet touched ground. And in front of her was the other foe, another drone. Easy.

She went on the offensive this time, having enough of the counter blows and quick engagements, favoring a long drawn out combat, but a drone would not provide the mach up she craved.

She had a small, light build, agile and quick, it was the heavy hitting juggernaught like Stone, or even Will that were the ones that smashed and bashed.

But none the less her build could take a hit and or dish out a crushing blow if she went fast enough, even though it was made for precise placed hits, not blind random blows.

She ran forward and then dived under the drone, too shocked to move quickly enough once she passed under its legs she then stood, and then whirled around and slashed its back with her tail and still spinning she cut and diced it twice more, deep gashes emitted from its back, but still it refused to die.

She crouched, and then pounced at it ramming into it with her solid skull and then continually slamming her clawed hand into its chest again, and again. Her claws were bathed in its acid blood.

It died soon after it died and she stood, still panting heavily. She ran over to where she saw more movement, more fighting, more killing, more fun…

...

"_Get back!" _Will Snarled at the nearest opposing Xeno menace, swatting it with a strong clawed hand, making it fly into the wall.

He felt something grapple onto his back and bit his neck, he threw it onto the floor in front of him, and he quickly ended its existence with a foot smashing down onto its neck. Breaking it.

"_How many more are there of these guys?" _Will cried.

"_I have no idea!"_ Breeze replied, grappling with a Xeno Warrior, an equal match up you could say.

"_All I know is that we really need to get out of here, that humans suffered an injury…"_ Skipper commented, she had just downed a Drone, but she had a cut on her left arm oozing acid blood onto the floor, sizzling as it made contact.

"_What! Alex? When!"_ Will mentally shouted, caught off guard by the sudden announcement, he was tackled by another warrior.

"_I don't know, but his leg is damaged. Elian will see to him, don't worry Will."_ Skipper assured the fighting Will. He used his piston mouth to kill the warrior, driving it through its thick skull.

Will cringed at the horrendous display of dissolving gore that lay on the ground before him, the Xeno's body twitched involuntarily, like a puppet you could say.

"_Disgusting!"_ Will spat, but he knew that he would have to stomach his nausea. There was fighting to do.

…

"You want some of THIS! HUH? DO YOU?" Alex screamed in a rage that can only be brought forth from years of training and pure ice cold fear stabbing through your body, a controlled rage, but a screaming terror in the back of your mind always there keeping your nerves fine tuned and on edge, enhancing ones awareness.

"Come ON you Filthy pile of shitbags! I'm waiting here for ya!" Alex said, he had a snarling expression on his face, his muscles strained in protest to the extreme pressure they were under, he pumped his shotgun vigorously, shell after shell was ejected from the breach.

The Xeno's kept swarming at him, it was only the spread of the pellets that kept him alive now, aiming was unneeded, and one hesitation would be his end.

His disgusting, gory, painful, end…

"SHIT!" he screamed, one Xeno leapt at him, he swung his weapon to meet it, unloading a shell into its face.

"SHIT!" another to the left, he slammed the barrel of his gun into it, knocking it backwards; he then spent another round into its hide.

"SHIT!" one to his front, rushing him, he took two shots to bring it down, the second was unneeded. But instinct took over; he wanted to see its blood spill faster.

"SUPER SHIT!" he screamed his rage, he went berserk, his body felt like his blood was now magma, his head felt like the volcano, and his sweat was the magma spewing out all over his face and neck, he was a sweat lake.

Another charging Warrior, it ran on to human like legs. He raised his shotgun again.

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER! DIE!" he shouted, he emptied ten rounds into the warrior's thick skin, it fell to the superior weapons bit just after three rounds. Alex took no chances, that, or he too succumbed to the blood lust.

His eyes darted back and forth, left and right, scanning the shadows for the slightest hint of movement, he was a caged, cornered, injured animal. His leg broken, he could not move. Backed up against the wall with his teeth bared and weapon armed, his ferial like appearance gave the impression of desperation.

He was not desperate, he was the angler fish, his fear brought the prey to him, and they smelt it, the blood, the feeling of hunger rushed over them they moved quickly, they gave themselves away.

The muzzle flash of the shotgun is then the last thing they see…

But now he was panting, exhaustion crept into his arms, the shotguns weight was then suddenly known to him. He was thirsty, oh, so thirsty. But he knew he couldn't lay down his arms for a moment, that was when they would strike.

But his strength deserted him. He went limp; shotgun still in hand fell to his lap. He musters just enough strength to load it with a meager amount of shells before he felt his eyes grow heavy.

'_NO! I can't fall asleep! Gota stay awake, gota stay awake…'_ He begged his tired eyes to not desert him like his arms had.

He felt his nerves relax, and with that he felt a sickly gooey wet substance surround his broken leg. He opened his eyes to the extent and shined his shotguns light onto his legs.

He had been wounded, hit; when he hit the wall the warrior must've cut him as well as cripple.

He wasn't tired from exhaustion and overworking himself in the heat of battle.

…he was tired from blood loss! He was dying! "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he felt the panic rising, self preservation mode kicked in.

He reached down to the deep cut in his leg, which strangely, he could not feel.

He placed his hand over the bleeding wound, preying the fresh blood would not attract the highly unwanted attention of more Xenos.

His head was beginning to feel light and he felt like he was about to tip over, he wondered how he managed this far without feeling the dizziness earlier.

He reached back and grabbed his Medical kit, he took out a roll of medical tape it should stop the bleeding and apply pressure at the same time.

He wrapped his wounded leg up tightly, he hurried, no time for a well done job, they could be back any second.

"…H-hey! Will! Elian! Skipper! You out there!" he shouted, weakly and nervously at first, but in the darkness, he thought he saw a pair of green eyes shift towards him.

"Elian! That you? Help!"

The pair of green diamonds paused for a second, before saying. "Alex! Are you ok!" it called out, the green lights hurried to him, in obvious worry.

"Uh, No. my leg is bleeding, and I can't move." He said plainly, not in the mood for friendly banter.

"Here, let me carry you, don't move!" the sleek lean figure of Elian bent down to him, her green eyes filled with a surprising amount of worry for the young guard.

She cradled him in her arms like a child, one arm under the crook of the knee, the other at the back of the neck.

She lifted him easily thanks to her Xenomorph like strength, and thanks to her nocturnal eyes she could see in the pitch black lightless world they wandered in.

"I can't fucking see anything… this is bullshit!" Alex cursed, his headgear, his only NVG equipment was busted, the circuitry broke from the impact of the warrior in the beginning.

"It's alright Alex, I got you, you don't need to see I'll do that for both of us." Elian warmly crooned, almost like a mother would to a frightened child in the middle of its first thunderstorm, or after the child had a nightmare.

Except…this nightmare was REAL…

…..

Elian found the rest of the group; the three Xenos were tightly packed in a triangle, a defensive position for all sides.

"Guys! We need to go now! Alex is hurt bad! We need to leave guys!" Elian readjusted her hold on Alex, to a more comfortable position.

"_What? Oh shit, I can smell that…Blood. Lots of it…He's bleeding bad Will." _Breeze murmured, glancing at the downed team mate.

"_Holy fucking Jesus…well isn't just fucking fan-fuck-tastic…Jesus, does anyone know which way back to the blockade?"_ Will look around the group. Blank Xeno stares are all he got in return.

"Wait." Elian piped up. "I think I know which way to go! Follow me!" She cheered, handing Alex to Breeze, the fast agile Hybrid raced down the Hallway, making a sharp left, then right, and then another left, and then a straightaway.

"It's right down this hallway guys! C'mon-Do you guys hear gunfire?" Elian then sutured, cocking her head to the side, in the distance they could all hear the defiant sounds of a firefight…coming from there Barricade…

"Oh…Shit, we need to move, fast!" She yelled, taking off in the direction of the safe zone on all fours.

…..

"Oh SHIT! HERE THEY COME!" Austin cried, raising his Pulse rifle, locked and loaded to unleash a devastating retaliatory strike.

"I know I know! We hear them easy boss!" One Guard shouted, glancing skittishly around into the abyss of shadows down the hellish hallway before them.

"Hey…what the…fuck?...you guys see that…?" Before the center Guard, down deep into the hallway, could be seen, a single pair of green glowing eyes…

"What the fuck…is…that?" they began to murmured amongst themselves.

"….I have no idea…I haven't seen anything like that…what could make that…a light? Holl-! Shit there another one…" Austin pointed down the pass.

Two pairs of eyes appeared in close proximity to each other on the floor, and then a third appeared on the ceiling, same distance down. Then four…five…seven…ten…fifteen….twenty four…. Thirty six…thirty eight….fifty seven….

"…Oh-crap…." Austin sighed and slapped the helmet he wore on the forehead. "This is _defiantly_…. Not… in my job description…" he swore.

More pairs of green eyes appeared in the distance. The Guards grew antsy, as the number began to rise more and more, soon they thought the number ranked in the triple digits…

"Sir? Can we _please OPEN FIRE NOW?_" one guard swore loudly.

A pissed off screeching noise filled the cramped space, and the green glowing orbs swarmed forward. A bright stream off green rushing at them.

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Austin shouted, back stepping himself from the sandbags, finger not letting up on the trigger, the gun bucked wildly in his hands.

The Auto turrets were soon online, streaming hell in the form of lead down the hallway, but these things weren't stupid. They ran faster and moved on the walls and ceilings; scattering not staying in tight clustered groups.

"What the hell are these things?" Austin's ears picked up the frightened voice of one of his younger men under his command.

"Just keep shooting! The bleed out all the same!"

Austin forced his legs to walk him back up to the sandbag wall and fire from there, his gun clicked empty, the blue LED light on his gun counted Zero rounds, he threw down the empty clip and slammed home another, he fired again.

The monsters were getting close, crawling over the dead melting Xenos from the first initial attacks.

They did kill some of the beasts, but were one would fall more would just come rushing after it. The waves seemed endless. In fact, at the rate they were killing them Austin heart dropped at the thought that they may run out of ammunition!

"This is bad… This is VERY bad…" Austin muttered to himself, he felt sweat condense on his upper brow.

An explosion rippled through the hallway, tiles cracked under the pressure of a concussion, someone had fired off a 40MML undrebarrle. A second hit the ground in front of them again, a second shot from a Guard following the lead of his fellow Guard.

But it had effect, there were little to no bodies in large groups to muffle the concussion when the explosive's hit the ground and detonated, thus, the concussion spread further, disorienting the fiends.

"HIT EM NOW! HIT EM NOW!" Austin cried, he cracked open a flare and tossed it down into the darkness out of the range of the lights they had pointed down the long dark, humid hallway.

"What the fuck…!" the guard to his right gasped.

They were like Elian, but some where a bit bulkier, some were slimmer. Some had female traits others had male traits… but to Austin's surprise, all of them he saw before him lacked the short dagger like spikes that Elian had on her back, any hint of one of them being a queen did not show.

'_is that a good thing… or a bad thing…'_ he wondered he shuddered at the memory of Mother, who was right next door… he wished he could speak Xeno, and ask for her assistance.

But knowing the Queens Size, power, and intelligence, this was most likely a good thing that there were no queens out in the darkness of the battlefront they had.

Austin noticed that some had already recovered from the shock of the blasts and had retreated. While others….

'_BAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAP!'_ the loud whine of the pulse rifle showed their reluctance to flee and they just raced forward, trying to kill the humans before them behind the wall.

It was finally over, the siege had stopped. It was quiet once more, the flare Austin had thrown still shone brightly in its white sparking light. The bodies of the dead new creatures… they looked so human, but so alien at the same time…

"I want to get out of this shit hole." Austin said out loud.

…

"It's been over an hour! Shouldn't they report in by bow?" Finn whispers to Ricky as the team walks slowly through the damp hallway, the air was warm and wet, mist clouded their faces.

"Your right… they weren't that far away… this is going bad fast. Team hold on, relax, but be on your guard, you know what happens when someone wanders off, you hear anything let me know…" Ricky orders, he clicks on his radio and speaks into it.

"Bravo this is Alpha do you copy come in, over." Ricky waits for the response, after a few moments of silence, it came.

"_W-We roger you Alpha… we…we found Delta… well… parts of them…" _the voice over the radio shakily answered.

Ricky glances at Tom who shrugs nervously. Ricky then speaks back into the radio. "Say again Bravo. Over" Ricky asks.

"_we found Delta team, but, all that's left are a bunch of cut up bodies and limbs, we heard screams coming from the vents and a lot of banging around and… and… we found the bodies of Xenos sir, dead ones. We found the bodies of a fucking queen and praetorian! They were all cut up and… and… Delta team didn't do this, if they didn't kill the fucking Xenos then what did! we gota get out outa here man! We-" _Ricky cuts off the panicking Bravo team soldier.

"Listen here soldier, calm the fuck down and-" then over the radio comes the panicked screams of Bravo. The terrified voices of the marines shouting ambush echo through the teams headsets. All they could do is stand still while they listen to their brother's finale moments.

It lasted for about three minutes…

"Sir… bravo's gone dark. I'm reading that there pulling the soldiers away… sir? Should we go after them?" Finn asks, they didn't know what to do now. They lost two teams already, Ricky wants going to risk to more just putting their fellow soldiers out of their misery.

"_Alpha team come in over, this is Charley team bravos in trouble do we assist?" _the voice of the female leader of Charley team came over the radio.

"Negative on that charley there already dead. Belay all other mission objectives and get over to my team ASAP. Something else is in here and it's sure as hell not Xenos! Stay alert and stay alive Charley! Were getting out of this hell hole." Ricky swears, this plan had just gone down the fucking shit hole and whenever he thought he reached the bottom someone tosses him a shovel.

"_Roger that sir, we're regrouping. Interrogative, what happened with Bravo?" _ She then asks.

"Something that I don't want to have happen to us, we need to regroup and get out, something is in here that can take down a 36 foot queen and her soldiers… I don't want to know what it can do to just six feet tall humans..." Ricky quickly adds.

"_Shit… ok we're double timing it to your location… ETA five minutes at a fear fueled sprint."_ The conversation ended, and they were left with silence…

"Sir… what do we do now?" Tom said, walking up to his commander.

"We regroup with Charley and we radio a ride out of here. If we can't save the people inside and the building, we fucking nuke this place!" Ricky growls, Tom takes a step back, Ricky hated it when a plan falls apart this badly. But Tom couldn't blame him for getting angry like this, this was a dangerous and stressful time for all of them, Bug Hunts were one of the most delicate operations, either you succeed, or you screw up just a little and die…

…..

"There it is! C'mon!" Elian shouted behind her. They were at the finale stretch of the hallway; they could see the barricade up ahead.

"Hey! There they are! Shut off the auto turrets before there ripped to shreds!" the familiar booming voice of Austin was heard.

Soon the paving blue light vanished as they ran into the light flooded area, and hurtled over the sandbags, "Turn em on again! Turn em on!" Elian shouted, bursting into the safe room behind the fortifications.

"What? No hello- OH SHIT!" Austin turned around to face the hallway once more, only to see hundreds of Xenos pouring out of the darkness.

"TAKE EM DOWN PEOPLE!" He ordered, punching the power button to each of their turrets.

And the whole cycle of attack and defend repeated one more…

….

"Ow! Jesus that hurts!" Alex cursed, his face clenched in agony as he was set down on the table, "be gentler will you!" he barked, glaring back up at the Queen Hybrid.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here. I'm a little shaken ok?" she glanced down at his wounded leg, blood poured out from the wound.

"Jeez I'm surprised that you're not dead from blood loss yet…" she said with a hint of surprise and worry in her voice.

"I will die if you guys don't do something soon though!" he growled.

"Ok, ok, we'll do what we can." She huffed, the hybrid walked off to find medical wrap, while the doctor; Stacy sanders walks over to him with a melancholy expression. Devoid of any upbeat emotions.

She gets to work right after disinfecting the area around the wound with a gauze ball dunked in disinfectant, and then she examines the deep laceration.

"Yea I'll have you stitched up in no time but your leg will be broken for some time now. And seeing that you'll be of little use with a bad leg, I don't see why we shouldn't throw you to the Xenos and be done with it already…" the woman sighs, poking his leg a couple of times and then scanning it to take an X-ray.

"That isn't funny…" he spits.

"I know it isn't." she grabs his leg and twists it back into place, he muffles a scream. "It's called survival." She places his leg into a splint, and finishes wrapping the deep cut that had been installed into his limb, seeing that he had no other wounds; she left him to rest and look after her other patients.

"Jeez, what the hell is her problem?" Alex lay back on the cot, thinking of what could've put her in such a foul mood.

"Someone very close to her was killed by the head of security, you didn't hear?" Elian tells him this as she walks over to him and sits down and a chair she pulled up. Sitting in it was tricky due to the four dagger like queen spikes on her back.

Alex turned her head to face her; his eyes stared back at hers. He sighed and felt a little guilty, he should've guessed. "Shit, that sucks…" he stayed silent for a moment out of respect.

He then tried to change the topic, wanting to speak of a happier subject. "Hey Elian, you were pretty badass back there. Didn't know you had it in you with a hot bod' like yours." Alex grinned, if her skin wasn't so black he could've seen her blushing.

'_Does he actually think I look good?'_ Elian wondered.

"_Yes."_ Wills reply came from somewhere outside.

'_Damn…forgot about the telepathic link…'_ Elian hissed.

"_From the way I seen him look at you, I think he has the hots for a certain queen hybrid…" _Will joked, his thoughts trailing into her mind with a teasing sensation.

"_Stop that! That isn't funny!" _Elian protests.

"_Then why has your tail been wagging ever since he said that to you?"_ Will pointed out.

"_Gah! Traitor!"_ Elian grabs her tail, stopping it from shaking with joyful glee.

"_You know what? I may just have some fun here after all…"_ Will sighs.

….

End Chapter Twelve.

(Sorry for the long wait, but I'm sure this massive amount of awesome will suffice for your waiting!)


	13. The 'Situation' Continues

Chapter Thirteen: Back Up Plan.

Norin Caysly was a patient man. He was a thoughtful man. He was a cunning man. He was an evil man. But right now in light of the current cluster fuck happening all around him…

…you might say he was an ANGRY AS FUCK MAN!

...

…and you would be wrong. Because, right now, he was sitting in his office, far away from the disaster zone, watching it all take place on the computer monitor in front of him, casually flicking through the cameras. Right now he was watching his loyal guards execute a bunch of the rounded up test subjects.

Employee's he liked to call them.

He had a fine red wine in his right hand, a glass in the other, another sitting on the table in front of him.

"Care for a drink? Archer?" he asked his lab assistant.

The room was large and open, and looked more like a 5 star luxury hotel room then a work place, there were paintings on the wall, a bed for one, a shag carpet, and a bathroom and kitchen. On the far side of the room was a bookshelf and leather seat, were Norin sat, was a high tech computer, a small TV, all on a desk filled with neatly stacked papers, and drawers.

"No thank you, sir." The peevish frail scientist said, he was sitting in the corner on a brown leather chair, next to a bookcase, he was stressed. He kept glancing up at the single air vent in the room, on the ceiling; he had put himself as far away from it as possible.

"Oh, come now Morin. You'll be fine, that vent is separated from the rest of the air ducts. You really think I wouldn't take precautions in case of this minor mishap?" the lead scientist grinned, taking a sip of the red wine.

"Minor. Mishap?" the angry voice of John Black rumbled through the room. He walked into the office; he had a bit of blood on his black uniform, complete with a Flak Jacket and military officer hat. He had a V-8P pistol strapped to his side and Pulse Rifle on his back. Right now he was holding a M32C-Scoped Rifle.

"You call THIS! A MINOR MISHAP!" he barked, his eyes were filled with insane rage.

"Oh, calm down Black, we've sealed off the danger zone, and all 'liabilities…'" he pointed to the Computer screen passively, "are being taken care of." He said, commenting on the 'employee's'

"It's not them I'm worried about! Nor is it the fucking bugs!" John shouted.

"It's the highly trained killing machines we call COLONIAL MARINES! KNOCKING ON OUR FUCKING DOOR STEP!" John shouted so loud, that Morin had to cover his ears; Norin on the other hand just looked calmly at the shouting security chief with disinterest.

"I wouldn't call them killing machines, more like getting killed machines… My favorite new pets dealt with half of them quite swiftly already, and their already starting the reproduction process…" his eyes flashed at the last statement, he turned back around to the monitor, and began to watch again.

"…That's…the PROBLEM!" john growled. "No one cares if a few homeless fucks or a few people go missing… except if it's a young white bitch…then the shit really starts flying…" John snarls.

Norin sighed, and shook his head at Jacks murdering of the English language.

"…But, if an entire platoon of Marines goes missing, THEN SOMEONE IS BOUND TO NOTICE THAT!" John roars, slamming his foot down onto the floor shaking the room.

Norin raised an eyebrow at the last part, and turns back around. "I see your point there… but do not worry, I already have a solution… the Marines will be exterminated soon, and then we simply filter a poison gas into the quarantined area, and when everything is dead we set fire and burn the bodies away. I already have all the research I need to re-produce the project. And a spare research facility set up on another suitable planet." Norin waved his hand dismissively.

Jack calms down a bit at the mention of that. But is still doubtful. "Whatever you say Caysly. But I'm telling you, this is bad… very bad, something's bound to go even worse than it already is… Xeno break outs are the worst kind of infestations…and this is a class ten Xeno break out."

"I already told you Black, I have this under control…" Norin said.

No one believed him.

…

"*Pant* *Pant*" Elian panted heavily as she and Alex broke away from an airtight kiss. She moaned as he ran his rough hands over her naked thighs.

She let out a lustful growl, causing him to let out a chuckle. She couldn't take it anymore, using her claws; she tore off her shirt, bra, pants, and panties. "A little impatient now, are we?" Alex chuckled.

She then tore off his shirt, making sure not to cut him with the dagger like nails. "You won't be needing that for a while anyway…" She crooned.

She massaged his lower back, dragging her claws lightly over his skin, tickling his senses. He felt her womanliness, and she purred, his hands worked wonders on her.

She felt him move one hand down her waist, to her thigh, and then and the base of her tail, and then moved down more, she wait was killing her!

She wanted to feel his hand in her.

She looked pleadingly up into his eyes, her luminescent green eyes begging to be taken; she wanted it so badly she even let out a soft whimper like a puppy.

"Please?" she begged.

He chuckled, still teasing her; he smirked at her, and rubbed her brow. "Elian?

"Yeah Honey?" she crooned, panting.

"Wake up."

"Wa-?"

"**WAKE! UUPPPPPPPPP!"**

Elaine sat bolt upright in her Bra and panties, black, matching her smooth black scale like skin. "WHAT! WHAT?" She shouted scanning the room left and right.

"About damn time you woke up!" Alex was standing over her, smirking, he had a crutch under his right armpit, and leaning on it he looked down at her. "You were making a lot of noise in your sleep last night, I cam in here, and you were clawing the bed and panting… could've sworn someone was banging you…" he chuckled.

He didn't know how right he was…

Elian felt her face redden, and she covered her mouth slightly. "Bad dream…" She lied.

"Oh, ok. But I was shouting at you to wake up, and…why did you keep saying my name, and then call me 'Honey?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side.

"EEP!" She covered her mouth with both hands. She tried to come up with a quick answer, but it was Austin who saved the day. "Alex! Get Out here! You may've lost one leg but you can still snipe!" Austin ordered.

"We'll talk later…Honey…" he chuckled limping out the open door to her in the Hallway that was free of Xenos, except the entire hive of Hive-82 inhabited it… but they were the good Xenos.

Elian then noticed her panties were wet; she spread her legs and looked down at them. Sitting on the side of her bed, she angled the lamp so she had clearer vision, instead of her night vision.

"Oh…" She moaned. That was what she was feeling, the after effects of finishing… you know. The insides of her legs had liquid running down them, and her panties were soaked. The juices didn't bother her, Xenos were great swimmers after all, they needed to like water.

She wiped off all of the bodily fluids she could, her underwear still smelled sweet like honey or syrup, or sugar, but she could say it was a perfume or pheromones.

She slipped on a pair of pants and a loose Tank top, all black of course. Her tail curled around her leg and uncurled stretching out and warming up for the day ahead of them. She walked out of the building and instantly encountered Mother.

'_Little one….'_ Mother spoke to her mentally.

"Yes Mother?" Elaine asked, she sensed embarrassment coming off most of the hive.

"_You Dreamed last night, did you not?" _She asked the unusual question.

"Yes…?" Elaine did not like the turn the conversation took, she felt her cheeks heat up considerably.

"_Did this Dream happen to include you, and the Human known as Alex, the guard, in the act of 'Bond Mating'?"_ Elian felt her skin prickle, and her tail stiffen.

"W-whaaaaattt! How did youuuu?" She squeaked. Then she remembered. "FUCKING TELEPATHIC LINK!" She cursed.

"_Yes, the whole hive, including Will, saw this…" _Mother said, it was obvious to Elian that this day was not going to be good.

Elian put her head in her hands. "Just… Just forget it, I really don't need this right now…" She moaned. She walked past the huge Queen Xenomorph, who just shook her giant head sadly. "_Poor child… Humans are so strange… why can't they be open with their feelings to each other?" _She wondered, Mother observed her as she walked into the room where the other survivors were located, these days were filled with strange happenings, Hive-82 and there human captors needed to work together at this time. Maybe she can use this predicament to find out more about this strange, advanced race. It was her duty as the queen and mother of Hive-82 to ensure her sons and daughters survival. And if that means learning all she can about humans, then that is what she must do.

…..

Will saw Elian walk in, and her icy cold glare pin him down.

"_Why hello there Elian, had a nice snooze?"_ He teased her mentally.

"_Don't. Say. ANYTHING."_ She warned as she walked past him.

"_Ouch, someone's testy today."_ He clicked his second mouth at her.

"_I said SHUT UP!"_ She screamed at him in her mind.

"_*Laughing* Sorry, Sorry, but it's just so fun messing with you sometimes. I say go for it and talk to Alex."_ Will suggests, Elian was sitting at a work desk converted to a lunch table. Around the room, workers that Austin's Guards rescued from a fate of unholy birth via Chestburster fiddled with machinery and computers. Trying to find a way to contact the outside, or searching through a few laptops that they found in the research room, hacking into them and trying to find anything that can help them.

So far, they made some progress. One worker found a layout of the complex with storage details for this wing of the facility. It showed that R-82 had an emergency stockpile of guns, ammo, food, water, and all the necessities, including a radio. They quickly brought back everything they could from the room, and looked at what they could use, MC-32 Scoped rifles were a blessing to the Guards, able to pick up Xenos and toss the across the room with the heavy caliber bullet.

The surviving technicians fiddled with the Computers, trying to make them compatible with the mainframe. They made some headway, but when they tried to keep the master computer from going into lockdown state, were all the doors and automatically shut in D-area, they were shutout. But they did get the security cameras back online and running, that, and the reserve generators. And dim light flooded the hallway in their area.

"Yes! Finally!"

"Somebody plug those generators in and charge them! We need as much power as we can store!"

"Can I get a head count?"

"Is help coming!"

"Can we patch into the outside cameras and see what's going on?"

"When will they be back?"

"Should we send out a search party?"

These were the most spoken sentences in the safe zone; the barricade so far has repelled countless attacks by savage Xenomorphs from the lower numbered hives. And attacks were becoming less and less frequent.

But still the threat was out there… waiting for them to lower their guard.

Though the hallway in front of them pocketed with bullet holes and deep acid burns and the corpses of Xenos was now flooded with light from the overhead lights, the next hallways were dimmer, as power was sapped by the one online room they occupied.

That, and in the distance they could swear they heard gunshots.

"…" Austin scanned the hallway in front of them. He was anxious. The other guards could see that.

"Yo, Austin. Something bothering you?" One of the guards asked a male bodybuilder that snaps Xenos in half like twigs, the M-5C Smart Gun in his hands looked like a toy gun compared to his guns.

"Yeah… Someone's still alive out there…" He said, his voice raspy do to their endless shifts, they were all fatigued and relied more on the Auto Turrets now then there skills.

"Yeah, I Know." The juggernaught of a man replied.

"Sounds like they're putting up a hell of a fight, you think they heard our 'little' spits with these bugs?" Another guard asked, a short and scrappy man with spiral Xenos engraved on his shoulder plate, he had around 76 on all his armor, showing that he was a veteran bug hunter.

"I think so; we were using MC-32's and 40MML's." Austin nodded, his weary eyes wanted to shut themselves and drift off to sleep. They felt like lead weights.

"God I hope they did, I can't take much more of this. I'm going to collapse…" The little man sighed, massaging his weary eyelids.

"We're all tired, but it's better than stuck on a wall nursing a carnivorous worm with your own stomach." Austin shuddered.

"Amen to that…" The short man agreed.

….

"Fraskin! Check left!" Ricky spun around and unloaded a volley of rounds into the domed head of a Drone. And kicked it as it fell towards him sending it into another drone.

The thirty surviving marines (15 from Alpha and fifteen from Charley.) were grouped together in what appeared to be the C-Section Dining hall, it was one of the few remaining areas that had lighting, they decided to go through it on their way to D-Area, B area was pitch black and would be suicide to go through there.

The Colonial Marines were in the center of the mess hall pushing to the opposite side, they chanced on a large group of Xenos harvesting survivors pinned up on the wall, some already gave birth; some had face huggers attached to their faces.

Ricky swung his rifle to the front and unleashed another volley of rounds into a Drone, sending it to the great beyond.

"!" Tom Shouted, backpedaling past Rick, a Xeno Drone latched onto the front of him, he was parrying its tail with his left arm, and beating its face, trying to keep it away from him, as its second mouth tried to get close enough to his face to deliver the finishing blow.

"Tom! There easier to kill when you take them down at a DISTANCE." Rick shouted rushing forward and trying to pull the drone off of him, and he beat at it with his Pulse rifles stock, he tried to keep its arms from shredding Tom's combat vest to pieces,

"JUST GET THIS THING OFF ME YOU PASTY POP-TART!" Tom Screamed beating its domed face with his V80-P pistol, afraid to shoot it due to its acidic blood.

Even in the dire situation, Rick was forced to crookedly smile; Tom always spewed nonsense when he was under extreme conditions.

Eventually another marine joined in trying to get the wild drone off of Tom, throwing it to the floor they surrounded it and emptied there magazines into it.

"WHAT THE FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG YOU ASSLICK! YOU KEPT DICKEN' AROUND TILL THE THING PRACTICALLY DICKED MY FACE TO SHIT!" Tom screamed, the battle was won, and Tom had claw marks on his shoulder pads, and a small cut on his face where he was nicked by its tail. His eyes were wild but a controlled wild, he was breathing heavily.

"Jesus Christ Flick," A marine used Toms Nick-Name. "Calm down, things dead, you'll alert every bug in the area if you keep up your screamin'." The marines chuckled.

"Ok…Ok…Ok…I'm Cool…. Just…Just give me a second…" Tom said, trying to calm himself down, resting his hands on his knees and bending down a little. Trying to control his heart rate.

"You good?" Ricky asked. Tom nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, let's keep moving then. We got a lot of ground to cover, and were almost to D-Sector." Ricky announced.

"Yo, hold on their Ricky." A female voice piped up, Ricky sighed a bit and tried to suppress his obvious annoyance. "_YES_, Staff Sergeant Claris…?" He groaned, turning around, he saw a Female Marine a few inches shorter then him storm over to him. She had brown hair cut short, some of it in a ponytail. She glared at him with piercing blue eyes that said. _'I have more balls here then all the men in this room put together'_ and with her current kill ratio, that statement could be true… her lean figure was equipped with a dangerous Shotgun and Scoped rifle, and the standard pistol and bug-hunting gear.

"With all due respect don't you think we should find a safe zone? It's been almost a full day, and the men are getting tiered." She said, her voice was rough and dangerous.

"You mean, you want to find somewhere, in this Xeno spawned hellhole, where the lights could go fuck themselves any second, and SLEEP!" Tom shouted when he heard what she said, in reality it did sound like a foolish idea in the current situation.

"…Yes." She said, glaring at the Tech-laden soldier.

"Rick? She can't be for real!" Tom said, looking up at the experienced Master Sergeant.

"Actually…" Ricky sighed. "That's not a bad idea…" He chuckled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Tom's jaw dropped.

"Here us out, if we find a room that's small enough we can set up a defensive perimeter and get a little rest before heading out, Alpha was given a Auto Turret, we set that up and post a few on guard duty we'll be fine. I've done it before." Ricky explained.

"I don't like this for a second…" Tom Growled."But fine…we're all pretty wiped…" He sighed.

"Good, then let's go find a safe zone…" Claris said leading the group through the mess hall doors.

….

End Chapter 13


End file.
